Inside the Rink
by tawelephant
Summary: One word..ICEWARD! Edward is hockey player. Bella is new to town and loves hockey. Wanna see if they can melt some ice? Human/Canon. Lemons because you know I love them.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the sports teams. I do own a Stars jersey and some tickets to a couple games. Mmmmm IceWard.....**

**Inside the Rink**

**Chapter 1**

**BPOV**

"Bella, hey Bella!" Alice is bouncing up and down on the lawn.

I wave to her as I pull into the driveway of my new condo. I am officially moving to Texas to start a new chapter of my life. I just graduated college and couldn't pass on the opportunity to move to a sunny state where my best friend just happens to live.

Alice and I went to college together and she moved to Texas last month. She got a job at a design studio and raved about how wonderful Austin was. I came to visit her three weeks ago and fell in love with the heat and sun. The heat reminds me of when I lived in Phoenix with my mom. I love the heat. When I lived with my dad Charlie in Washington state, saying that I was miserable is an understatement. The wet damp weather sucks.

I park in the driveway and jump out and grab her into my arms. "Hi Alice."

"Bella I am so glad you are finally here. Come on, let's get you unpacked we have plans." She is bouncing like a ball all over the driveway. I just giggle. Thus is Alice.

We head into my condo to start unpacking my items. The moving company already dropped everything off yesterday. Alice was nice enough to let them in and as I look around, it seems she has already set most of my stuff up.

"Huh." Is all I say as I look around at her work.

"Oh Bella, don't start. We have plans tonight so we did not have time to unpack today. Your kitchen is set up along with your bathroom and bedroom. There is an outfit on your bed. We are going to the hockey game tonight." I really don't think she took a single breath during her entire speech.

I just laugh. She is so great. She can be overwhelming but I love her. We head to my bedroom and I see the hockey jersey, jeans and pretty lingerie set out on my bed.

"Alice," I pout. "Why do I need these?" I hold up the navy lace ensemble.

She just giggles. "Shut it Bella and get ready."

I take a quick shower and get dressed. Alice knows that I have a major weakness for ice hockey. I love seeing the players slamming each other against the glass around the rink. I dream about riding on a zamboni. I get the biggest kick from hockey games. I have gone to them as far back as I can remember and I am a little embarrassed to admit that I get a bit rowdy.

Alice and I drive to the facility that the new AHL team, the Texas Stars, play at. Alice is dating a guy named Jasper Whitlock who happens to be one of the goalies on the team. She is head over Louboutin heals for him. I met him when I came to visit her along with his sister Rosalie. She is one of the Ice Girls. I don't know many hockey teams that have cheerleaders, but, whatever works.

We walk in the door and Rose is quick to find us. She walks with us as we grab a couple beers and hot dogs. She is so damn beautiful it makes me feel like a hobo standing next to her. We were offered a suite from Jasper but Alice knows I love to be against the ice. We are sitting across the ice from the teams. Right next to the penalty box. I am lovin' life.

The referees hit the ice and the announcer starts to speak. I am getting more and more excited. The lights go down and the music starts. Their theme song is Nickelback's 'Burn It To The Ground' and I am on my feet. When they call Jaspers name Alice is hooting and waving. He looks over to us and gives her a wink. I think she is actually going to pass out she is so excited. They continue to name the players and Alice grabs my hand when they announce the captain Edward Cullen, who is the center.

"Oh Bella, that is Jasper's best friend Edward." She points him out to me, number 17, and from what I can tell he is hot. All I can really see is his face and that is plenty. He has a jaw that looks like it is carved from granite. Hmmm... I love hockey players.

The game gets underway and I am out of my chair for most of the first period. I bang on the walls and yell every time they are near our seats. I wave my hand in the air every time I hear the glorious beer man hollering 'Beer Here'. So I confess I am a bit tipsy. The Stars are playing the Chicago Wolves and it seems the boys on the ice have fire under their collar. One wolf in particular. His jersey says Black across his back. He is playing dirty and I want to go out there and bitch slap his ass. We do get two goals and I am up out of my seat singing "We're going to beat the hell out of you!"

The first period ends and Alice and I head to the bathrooms. After we take care of business, I walk to the souvenir stand and buy myself another jersey and a couple shirts. Alice hits the food stand and buys us another beer and some candy. We walk back down to our seats. Rose and the other Ice Girls are out on the ice and are throwing t-shirts to the fans. She waves to us and we wave back.

The zamboni's come out and clean the ice and I want so badly to jump the wall and drive one. Alice teases me about my obsession. She can't understand why I want to drive one of them but I don't want to drive her porsche. She really doesn't get my fantasy about wanting to have sex on one either. I am just that type of girl I guess.

**EPOV**

Another game and I am pumped. We are playing the Chicago Wolves and I could not be more prepared. That fucker Jake Black is on that team. He and I have never gotten along ever since we were at training camp together. He always walked around like he owned the world and that he was better than everyone. Ass.

Jasper is riding high. All he keeps talking about is his new girlfriend Alice. I have seen her a couple times. She has come to all of our home games so far. Our athletic trainer is my brother Emmett. He is great at his job. He is dating Rosalie who is one of our Ice Girls and Jasper's twin sister. She is gorgeous of course, but none of them really do anything for me. I am not into plastic females.

"Edward man, I cannot wait for you to meet Alice's friend Bella." Jasper is bouncing in his seat. He keeps telling me about Alice's friend who is moving here to Austin. He keeps telling me she is perfect for me. Brunette with big doe eyes. Yeah, he and Emmett always want to set me up but the girls they parade around have not been up to my standards.

"Yeah Jasper. We shall see after the game." We finish getting pumped up and have our pre-game prayer and head out to the ice. I love our theme song. It gets us so pumped up.

We hit the ice and get warmed up. We sing the national anthem and then head to the bench to get ready to start.

"Edward man, look over by the penalty box. That is Bella there next to Alice." Jasper gazes in the direction for me to follow and I about fall on the ice when I see her. Holy shit. The brunette that is talking to Alice is holding a beer in one hand and a hot dog in the other. I cannot see every feature but from what I see, _daddy likes._

The first period goes pretty quick. That fucker Black is throwing cheap shots. He keeps holding and spearing when the ref isn't looking. I just know it is going to go down between us tonight.

I can't help but laugh when I see Alice and Bella screaming after we get our two goals. They look like they are having a great time. Bella looks so cute smiling and bouncing around. I also notice that she pounds on the glass like one of guys. She is very verbal when she doesn't agree with the refs.

When the first period ends and we head into the locker room, I cannot keep from looking over in her direction. I get to see her fine ass as she makes her way up the stairs. She has tight jeans on and her Stars jersey is tied in the front around her waist and I can see a sliver of skin. Fuck me. I gotta meet this girl.

During the second period Black pisses me off beyond reason and we scrap. Helmets hit the ground and punches are thrown. I get a great punch to his face before we are lead into the penalty box for our five minutes. I cannot help but smile when I see the girls out of the corner of my eye. Once I get seated, I turn to them and Alice is waving like a 5 year old at Disneyworld. She grabs Bella's hand and silently introduces us through the glass.

I am bowled over. I thought she was beautiful from afar, but that was nothing compared to up close. Her face is heart shaped and she has plump pouty lips that I just want to suck on. Her eyes look like they could show you the world and she is curvy in all the right places. I was right, you can see a little of her taut belly and I want to lick it. _Shit Cullen, get it together. You cannot have a hard on during the game._

I decide to try to pay attention to the game and I am out of the box as soon as my time is up. I am even more pumped up as I keep catching glimpses of Bella and seeing her so into the game. You can tell she really is into it.

**BPOV**

The team comes back to the ice for the second period and I am adrenalized for another period. This period seems rougher than the last. That damn Black guy gets called on high sticking Cullen and the next thing we see is a fight. I am cheering our boy on to kick his ass. And Cullen doesn't disappoint. He gets a great punch to Black's face and once they hit the ice they are pulled apart.

They are lead to the penalty boxes to serve their five minutes and we just happen to be sitting next to Cullens. I am trying to stay calm because the more I watch him the more I want to jump him. He has this crazy bronze hair and my fingers itch to run through them. Alice grabs my hand to get my attention. She introduces us through the glass and my panties immediately flood. I can now see his face and he has piercing green eyes. _Holy hell on a cracker._ He is all kinds of fuckhot. Suddenly this room full of ice is stifling hot. I catch a few glimpses of him before he goes back to the ice. Our Stars get another goal before the period is over. When the teams head into the locker room this time Edward looks my way and winks. He fucking winks. Sweet Jesus in heaven help me now.

Alice and I laugh our asses off as two guys who are dressed in big stuffed sumo wrestler outfits wrestle on the ice. Again, I love watching my zamboni's clean and shave the ice. The third period has a lot of action like the first two. Jasper is kick ass as goalie. He saves us from all 25 shots that the wolves take. We get another goal before it is all over.

Rose walks up to us as the game comes to a close. She takes us back towards the locker rooms. "Come on ladies, we can wait for the guys here."

I am so nervous to actually talk to that fine piece of man meat. This big guy with black curly hair and deep dimples walks out of the locker room and puts his arms around Rose. He nuzzles his face into her neck and whispers something causing a huge smile to cross her face.

"Bella, this is my boyfriend Emmett Cullen. Em, this Bella." Once she introduces us I reach my hand out to shake his and instead he lifts me into a hug.

"Hey Bella, I have heard a lot about you from Alice." He smiles as he places me back on my feet.

As soon as my feet touch the ground I lose my balance. I brace myself to meet my good friend 'The Ground' when a pair of strong arms catches me around my waist. I look up to see green eyes piercing into my soul.

"Well hello there Bella." Edward's voice sounds so velvety I just want to roll around in it.

I give him my best grin. "Nice to meet you Edward."

Jasper walks up and Alice flings herself into his arms. He walks over to me and gives me a hug. "Hey Bells. Did you like the game?"

"Yeah Jasper I loved it. I cannot wait until the game tomorrow night."

I notice Edward still has his hand on the small of my back. He looks down at me and smiles. "You are coming tomorrow night too?" He asks.

Alice giggles. "Hell yes Edward. Bella loves hockey and Jazzy hooked us up."

My heart skips a beat when I see Edward's face light up brighter than it was. I hope that is because of me.

We head over to Buffalo Wild Wings for beer and wings. There are fans from the game in here along with some players. I even spot some of the players from the Wolves here.

Our waiter is a young guy who looks a little awestruck at Edward and Jasper. But I cannot help but laugh when he blatantly flirts with Alice, Rose and me. Emmett is quick to put his arm around Rose and Jasper kisses Alice sweetly on the cheek. I feel like such a third wheel but then I notice Edward move his chair a little closer to mine. I can feel a small blush crawl across my cheeks.

We place our orders and the guys give me shit for ordering the Hot sauce for my wings. They think since I am a girl I cannot handle them. _Hell_.

"Emmett, have you ever taken the Blazin' Wing Challenge?" I asked hooking one eyebrow up.

"Yeah why? You think you can do it?" He bellows a laugh throughout the room.

"Yeah Emmy. I know I can. Want to make a bet?" Edward looks at me like I am crazy.

"You're on little girl. What should we bet?" He asks looking smug.

"Hmmm. Well Emmett. If I win you are my slave for a week. If you win, I will be your slave. Laundry, errands, cooking. Whatever is needed." He gives me a smirk. I swear I hear a low growl coming from Edward.

"Within reason assface." Rose slaps the back of his head.

He laughs. "You're on Bells. Bring it!"

We call the waiter over and he places our order for the challenge. I don't tell them that I have done this before and I have my picture hanging in five BW3's across the country. Hey, they don't need to know that right now. Alice grins at me like the Cheshire cat because she knows my record. The big boy is going down!

**EPOV**

This woman is killing me. She is so damn perfect. My lord, when she almost fell at the rink, and I caught her in my arms, I never wanted to let her go. I felt alive when I held her. Like I am exactly where I am supposed to be. She loves my game that is for sure. I cannot wait to see her sitting in the stands every time I take the ice. I wonder if she would travel with us. Hmmm...

Sitting here at the wing place makes me want her even more. Fuck. She is ideal. stunningly beautiful, loves hockey and get rowdy about it, loves beer and wings and doesn't let Emmett give her shit. _Where has she been? Why am I only meeting her now?_

Our waiter is about pissing me off. I can handle a fan but he keeps eyeing the girls. Especially Bella. I have never felt so possessive in my life. I want to grab her and put her in my lap, but I don't know if she would take to kindly at that so I try to nonchalantly scoot my chair closer to hers. Maybe the prick will get the hint.

When we place our orders I almost cum in my pants. She is ordering Hot hot wings. She is a little firecracker my Bella. _Hmmm MY Bella. I like the sound of that. _ I almost fall out of my chair when she challenges Emmett to the wing eating contest. He has done it once before and I cannot imagine her being able to handle something so hot. I cannot even stand smelling them. The burn my nose with one whiff.

When they make the bet for slavery I am on the verge of panic. I know Emmett too well and I can imagine the shit he would have her do. I lean towards Bella's ear. "Bella, are you sure about this?" Fuck...she smells like flowers and strawberries.

She looks into my eyes and my breathe catches. "Don't worry about me Edward." She gives me a sly grin and I just want to kiss her. I cannot help but notice Alice is looking all kinds of cocky. I believe we are in for a surprise.

The blazin' wings come out first and the waiter sits them in front of Emmett and Bella. Emmett is trying to stare her down but she doesn't budge.

"Alright everyone!" The waiter starts. "You have two minutes to eat all six wings. No drinking. If you make it, your picture will be taken and hung on our wall of fame."

Emmett beats his chest like he is Tarzan. I look to Bella and she winks at me. My dick gets hard as stone.

The waiter starts the time and they start eating. Jasper, Rose, Alice and I cheer them on. The other patrons in the restaurant start rooting for their favorite. Barely a minute has passed and Bella pushes her paper bowl away and folds her hands together on the table. I look over to Emmett and he is only half way through his basket and has sweat poring from his forehead. I smile at Bella as Alice holds her hands in the air yelling "We have a winner."

The waiter takes a Polaroid of Bella and she pins it to their cork board of winners. I slip the guy a twenty to take a picture of the two of us together. I hold onto the picture for dear life.

Emmett just sits there pouting, disbelieving she just kicked his ass. Rose is giggling with Alice and Jasper looks at me like 'Wow, did you just see that?'

"So Em, what are you doing tomorrow?" Bella asks.

Emmett groans. "Being your slave Bella. What do you need?"

"Well let's see..." She taps her finger on her chin. "Be at my house at nine am. I need some furniture moved along with some boxes."

He pouts about being there so early but she promises to make him breakfast. I am jealous as hell and I can't keep from offering my services. "Bella, I will bring Emmett to your house to make sure he doesn't bail on your bet." Perfect excuse to see her, right?

"Sounds perfect." She blushes as she looks at me. She licks her lips and I am mesmerized.

We laugh at Emmett being beaten and then we play some Texas Hold'em on the electronic game. Bella doesn't know how to play so I take that as my opportunity to bring her chair closer to mine and share a game controller. It isn't long before she is flush with my side and my arm is around her waist. We lean into each other when we talk so the rest of the table cannot hear our strategies. I'm loving the fact that I am so close to her.

Before we know it, it is closing time. We all start yawning and head for the door. We all stop to take a piss. Us guys make it out before the girls so we stand against the wall to wait for them.

"Edward, can you drive Bella home?" Jasper asks. "Alice wants me to stay with her tonight."

"Sure Jazz. Not a problem." My face feels like it is going to crack from smiling so big.

The girls come out and we head for the lot. I grab Bella by the hand when she starts walking towards Alice's car. "Naa aaa aaa young lady. You are with me."

She looks up at me and smiles. "Oh really Cullen?"

"Yup. Jasper is heading home with Alice and you're with me."

The girls hug goodbye and Bella gives Emmett the evil eye warning him to be ready for tomorrow. I walk her to my Volvo guiding her with my hand on the small of her back. Once in she tells me where she lives we head for her condo. We bullshit in the car. I laugh because I have never seen someone best Emmett like she did tonight. She confesses she is now a six time winner of the wing challenge. She amazes me more and more. I have her program her numbers into my cell phone and I do the same with hers.

We pull into her driveway and I get out to help her out of my car. I about shit myself when she punches the keypad and opens the garage. She has a black Ferrari and a white Hummer H3. I just stand in shock looking at her.

She laughs at my stunned silence. "What Edward? I like fast cars, hence the Ferrari. And I like the power behind the Hummer." She runs her hand over the side of the car and I fight back the urge to grab her into my arms and fuck her against the vehicle.

But I cannot stop myself from reaching for her hand and pulling her into my arms. I brush her cheek with my fingers. "Bella, I had a great time tonight."

"So did I Edward." She bites her lip and looks so innocent. My little kitten.

"So...I will see you in the morning? I promise to make sure Emmett is here on time." I smile as I brush my fingers down her neck and back up to cup her face into my hands.

Her hands slide up my arms, down my sides and wrap around my waist. "Yes Edward. I look forward to tomorrow."

I lean down and place a gentle kiss on her lips. She is so soft and she groans when her tongue moves along my lip. I bring mine out to meet hers and this time I moan. She tastes like sugar and spice. We get so lost in our kisses that I swear it seemed like we kissed for hours. We finally break apart for air and I pull her into my arms and hold her tightly. I smile as she grips me hard in her embrace too.

We pull away from each other and I walk her to her door leading into her house. I place a kiss on her forehead. "See you tomorrow."

"Bright and early." She smiles and I start back towards my car. I stop at my door and look back at her. "Oh Bella?"

"Yeah?"

I smile wide and give her a wink. "Tomorrow you need to tell me about this fantasy of yours in regards to zamboni's."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, the hockey team, the songs..... I do have a huge headache right now.**

**Thank you to everyone who reads, enjoys and reviews my stories. And thank you for the friendships. I really appreciate everyones support.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 2**

**BPOV**

Wow. I love Texas. Yesterday was great. An awesome hockey game, followed by a few beers and great food with new friends. And then that kiss. Edward's kiss. Alice kept telling me that I needed to meet him because we were perfect for each other, and damn, she was right.

I cannot help but laugh when I think back on last night. The look on Emmett's face when I beat him eating the blazin' wings was priceless. And I have to admit that my heart leapt when Edward said he would bring Emmett over to my house. I cannot explain it but I want to spend every waking moment with him.

I get up early, take a shower and dress in one of my Stars t-shirts. Gotta show my team spirit. I am so excited to see him again. And I need to figure out just what he knows about my zamboni fantasy. Damn Alice. I can only imagine what she has told him.

I promised the guys breakfast so I start making my sausage gravy and biscuits. I use Kentucky flour instead of plain white flour. It has some spices in it and gives the gravy a little kick. I put the biscuits in and turn the gravy to low to keep it warm.

I have so much energy, I feel like flying around the house. I turn on my iPod, blaring the music through my stereo system in the living room. I put Nickelback on thinking about last night's game and the teams' theme song. I open the front door and a couple of windows to let the cool fresh air in.

I don't have much for Emmett to do. I need to move the couch to its new position along with some other little furniture moves, and lay the rug under the piano. I don't play the piano at all, but it was my grandfathers and he left it to me after he died. I loved listening to him play it when I was little. So many wonderful memories surround the piano that I can never part with it.

The beeping timer brings me out of my memories and I pull the biscuits from the oven and place them on top of the counter. The next song that comes on is S.E.X. I cannot stop myself from dancing around the house. The whole cd gets me moving every time I hear it. I start dancing in the kitchen, then head through the dining room and into the living room. I swing my hips to the beat and fling my head making my ponytail swing wildly. I jump onto my couch and start bouncing as I sing.

As soon as the song ends I hear someone clear their throat and I turn around to see Edward and Emmett standing in the doorway. Oops.

**  
EPOV**

I had the best dream last night. Bella was in every minute of it. She traveled to all of our games and we were dating. Then we got married and had kids and lived happily ever after. Shit, I sound like such a chick. Fuck it. I want her.

I am ready to go in record time. I was glad Jasper spent the night at Alice's. I did not want to hear his twenty questions regarding Bella. His teasing can get as bad as Emmett's sometimes. I share an apartment with Jasper and I don't mind. He has always been one of my best friends and we have known each other since kindergarten.

Jasper fell for Alice the moment he met her. He is so happy and has been staying at her place a lot lately. She is a great little pixie. So much energy. I wish we could bottle it and give it to the guys on the team. She kept telling me I had to meet her friend Bella because we were perfect for each other but I always brushed it off. Then Jasper told me he met her and that she was sweet and funny and... 'Oh by the way HOT'. But I still was apprehensive over it. But shit, they were both right.

I jump into the Volvo and head to Emmett's. He grumbles but gets into the car after giving Rosalie a kiss goodbye. He just moved in with her about two months ago. He fell hard and fast when he met her. He is planning to propose sometime soon. He wants it to be perfect.

"So Edward..." He starts and I cringe at what he is going to come up with.

"Yes Emmett. What is it?" I just give him a 'kiss my ass' look.

He laughs. "Edward, man, what is wrong? I was just going to say that this Bella chick is cool. I can really see you two together."

I want to pass out. I was not expecting that to come out of my brother's mouth. "Thanks Emmett. I think she is pretty great."

"Good. Maybe you can finish out the rest of my punishment for me?"

I laugh now. "No way man. You should not have made the bet. You lost, now you have to deal with the consequences."

He huffs but lets it go. God knows if he would've won he would not let Bella off so easy. We arrive at her condo and I pull into her driveway. We head for the front door and I wonder why she has it open. Emmett reaches the doorway first but stops dead in his tracks once he steps inside. He is staring into the living room with a blank look on his face.

"What is it Em?" I ask.

He doesn't respond at all. I make my way to her door and I am stunned immobile. Bella is bouncing on the couch singing the Nickelback song S.E.X. I cannot move. We both just stand there watching her.

"Sex is always the answer, it's never a question, 'cause the answers yes oh the answers yes." Bella is singing and bouncing and her hair is flying around and her breasts are bobbing up and down. S.O.S. my dick needs assistance.

She continues singing. "I'm loving what you wanna wear, I wonder what's up under there, wonder if I'll ever have it under my tongue." She has on a pair of short jean shorts that cover her ass perfectly. And she has one of our team tank tops on that has a big star across the chest. And damn her tits look magnificent.

Oh God. Just imaging my tongue memorizing every inch of her body is making my dick scream to be released from its denim prison and buried in her body. The song ends and Emmett clears is throat.

She turns and spots us. "Hey guys!" She leaps off the couch, turns down the music and gives Emmett a hug. He blushes. He actually blushes. He looks at me and I glare at him to let her go. She moves to me and wraps her arms around my neck. I latch my arms around her.

"Morning Edward." She smiles and I cannot stop myself. I kiss her. She hums into my mouth and I want to drop to the floor and bury myself in her body. But Emmett clears his throat again and she breaks from my kiss.

"Okay guys. I have breakfast ready. You hungry?" She bounces off and Emmett and I follow.

He stares at her ass and I slap the back of his head. "How is Rosalie Emmett?"

He laughs. "She is good." He looks at me and I glare again. "I got it Edward."

We walk into her dining room and she has the table set already. She is ladling something out onto plates of biscuits.

"I hope you guys like sausage gravy and biscuits." She smiles but looks a little worried.

Emmett doesn't wait and dives right in. "Fuck Bella. This is amazing."

Now I am curious so I take a bite. I cannot help but moan it is so damn good. "Holy hell Bella."

She blushes and it is so beautiful. "Thanks guys."

"What is in it?" Emmett asks.

"I use Kentucky flour. It has spices in it. Is it too hot?" She looks so adorable.

I just smile at her. "It is perfect Bella."

This is the best biscuits and gravy I have ever had and Emmett and I have seconds. Bella has coffee for us along with milk. We eat, talking about all kinds of things, like growing up and college. Bella is a writer and has done very well for herself. She has written a couple books that I know my mom has at home on her shelf.

We are quickly stuffed. I look at Bella and notice she has a piece of hair that has fallen from her pony tail. I reach out and tuck it behind her ear. "So Bella, what is on the agenda for today?"

"Well, I need a little help with moving some furniture around and I need to lay a rug down. Then I need to hit the grocery store and get stocked up." She takes our plates to the kitchen sink. "What do you guys have going on this afternoon?"

I grab the rest of the dirty dishes and follow her to the kitchen. "I have practice this afternoon and then the game tonight. Are you still coming to the game?" Please say yes...Please say yes.

"Hell yes I am coming to the game!" She rinses the dishes and puts them in the dishwasher. I know I am smiling like a fool. I grab the dishrag from the sink and clean off the table. Emmett just sits there leaning back stretching in his chair looking like a sea lion that has beached itself to lie in the sun.

"Okay boys, ready?" Bella grabs my hand and leads us to the living room. "You guys want the penny tour?" We nod and she takes us through her condo. Upstairs there is a guest bedroom with a queen size bed decorated in light blue and has its own bathroom. There is another guest bedroom with a smaller bed decorated in beige and white that has some boxes and cages in it. Okay....

Then there is her bedroom. It is huge and has a massive king size four poster bed. Oh the things I want to do to her on that bed. Everything is navy and white. There is a bathroom attached that has a jacuzzi tub and a shower big enough for two. Mother fucker to hell. I am already making a list in my mind of the shit I plan to do to her in that room.

There is a study down the hall that has a rich mahogany desk and a leather couch and tons of books in boxes. We walk downstairs and pass back through the dining room and kitchen to the living room. She tells us what furniture to move and where she wants it in the living room. It is not a big deal and we are done in about thirty minutes.

There is a knock at the door and she hops over to get it. When she opens it there is a tall guy in the door way. "Hey Seth. How did my kids do?" She has a huge smile on her face. Call me Mr. Confused and Mr. Jealousy. What does she mean by kids and who the hell is this douche?

Next thing I know two dogs come barreling in the door and head for Emmett and I. There is a beagle and then a massive creature. It looks like the dog from that movie Turner and Hooch.

They start sniffing us until Bella yells. "Hey! Gracie and Max get your asses back over here." She claps her hands and the dogs go running back to her and sit at her feet.

She looks back to the guy in the door. "They were great Bella. They loved the park. I'll take you to it so you know how to get there."

"Thanks Seth. I'll give you a call later so we can set up a schedule." She hugs him and he leaves. She closes the door and turns to us. She must see the scowl on my face and blushes before she begins talking. "Seth is my dog sitter. He went to school with Alice and me and moved here last year with his girlfriend Ella." She emphasized girlfriend and I couldn't help but be a little embarrassed getting so possessive over her.

Emmett and I sit on the couch and she walks towards us, the dogs on her heals. She sits on the coffee table in front of us. "Guys, I would like you to meet my kids. This little girl here is Gracie." She pets her beagle and the cute little dog leans into her hand.

Then she pets the big dog. "This brut here is Max. He is a Bull Mastiff. Don't let his looks scare you. He is a big softy. He is my number one guy aren't you big boy." She coos at the dog and he eats it up. He licks her cheek and nuzzles his face into her neck. I cannot believe I am jealous of a fucking dog.

She looks back to us. Gracie jumps up on the couch and Emmett and I pet her. She climbs into Emmett's lap and lies down and we all laugh.

"Don't be too upset Edward. She knows she cannot have you. You belong to me." She leans forward and kisses me. I am on cloud nine. I belong to her. YES I DO! Max on the other hand growls when she kisses me.

She looks at Max. "Max, you and I need to have a talk buddy. This here is Edward." She grabs my hand in hers. "You are going to see a lot of him so you need to be nice. He won't hurt me baby. It is okay." I swear the dog watches her as she talks like he understands every word she is saying, tilting his head from side to side. When she is done he looks at me like he is saying 'fuck with her and I'll fuck you up'.

I think it is time we have a little man to man talk. I lean forward and pet Max on the head and scratch behind his ear. "Max my man; you don't have to worry about me. I will take good care of your mom and I will never hurt her." Bella blushes and Max jumps up and licks my face. Gross as shit, but I guess I have been accepted.

"Well boys, one more thing to do here at the homestead." She pops up off the table and we follow her into a room off the hall that we missed on the tour. There is an amazing black baby grand piano. My fingers are itching to play it.

"Bella, this is beautiful." I say as I run my fingers lightly over the keys. She explains how she doesn't play but it was her grandfathers and she loves it. I sit down and look at her silently asking for permission. She smiles and sits next to me. I start playing some simple little tune I wrote a long time ago.

"Edward, that was lovely." She praises after I finish. Emmett just watches me, silently knowing I wrote it after our own grandfather passed away. She can see there is something emotional there and Emmett looks like he is getting uncomfortable.

"Okay gentlemen. I just need a little help lifting her here so I can put this rug underneath it." Emmett and I lift the corners as Bella crawls along the floor and bends over to lay the rug under the piano. I catch myself groaning at the sight of her tight little ass in those short shorts, bent over looking so hot and crawling around on all fours. I can tell Emmett is having a hard time not staring.

"All done. Thanks guys." She pats us both on the back. "I gotta go to the grocery store. Do you guys know where one is around here?"

"Yup, sure do." Emmett says.

"I'll drive!" Bella yells as she skips from the room. We follow her and she puts the dogs in their cages. Now I understand. Duh....

We head to the garage and I cannot wait to see Emmett's reaction. He doesn't disappoint. "Holy hell Bella are these yours?" He yells.

"Yes Emmett, hence the fact that they are in my garage." She giggles and we walk to the Hummer. She climbs in and I am all kinds of turned on seeing her behind the wheel. I climb in the passenger seat and Emmett crawls into the backseat. We give her directions as we bull shit about the team and living here in Texas. She seems so excited to be here. As am I.

We get to H-E-B and head inside. She asks us where the name came from and we tell her it is named for the founders' son Howard E. Butt. She snorts laughter at the name butt. She is so adorable. Emmett grabs a cart and Bella throws her purse in the seat of it. We start walking around throwing paper towels and toilet paper in the cart.

We load her up on fruit and vegetables. She stocks up on soda pop, bottle water and G2. She gets all kinds of stuff from the baking aisle. I hope I am around for all the stuff she threw in the cart. Pineapple upside down cake and brownies and just all kinds of goodies. I will have to find a way to work off the extra calories. Hmmmm.....I know a few things we can do.

She catches the wicked look on my face. "What are you thinking about Cullen?"

"Just thinking about ways to burn the calories from all the sweets you are going to make me." I give her a shit eating grin and slap her on the ass. She squeaks but then kisses me on the cheek.

Once we hit the meat section she shivers a little and I put my arms around her. She asks Emmett to pick out the steaks and pork chops for her. Smart girl keeping him busy picking out his favorite foods. We grab chicken and ground beef and head to the freezer section. I can't help the dirty thoughts going through my mind now as I see her nipples get hard as she leans in the freezer cases getting garlic bread, french fries and veggies.

Bella catches me staring. She stretches up to whisper in my ear. "Edward, my shirt will not fall off my body no matter how hard you stare at it." She licks my neck and walks down the aisle. I am frozen in my place. A shiver runs up my spine and it has nothing to do with the temperature in the aisle.

Emmett just laughs at me. "I think you have met your match little brother."

I just nod as I watch Bella drop ice cream in the cart along with cool whip. She gives me a grin and a wink. Naughty little kitten.

Soon we are walking towards the checkouts with a cart that is overflowing. "Wait!" Bella cries. "I forgot the most important thing. Emmett, come. Edward, stay."

I laugh at her barking orders, but I do as she says as she and Emmett take off back into the store. I start to unload the cart onto the checkout counter. She has a ton of shit in this cart. The bagger has to grab another cart to start loading the bags since I am still unloading our cart. There is everything in here. How did I miss her throwing brats and mets, lunchmeat, cheese, pudding, bacon…all of this in her cart? Well, there was a lot of ogling her ass. I might have missed a few things here and there.

I hear Bella talking and turn around to see both of them carrying cases of Bud Light bottles. Lord in heaven let me marry this woman. Her most important thing is beer. I just laugh and continue to empty the cart.

I hit upon a ton of candy, chips and junk food. "Emmett, was this your doing?" I know he loves his peanut M&M's kept in the freezer along with the peanut butter cups and snickers.

All he has to say is "What?"

Bella giggles. "Leave it Edward, that way our boy here has something to snack on when he is at my house. Anyway, I like those things too." Hell fire. The woman loves hockey, drinks beer, eats brats and wings and enjoys junk food. I will marry her. She is the perfect woman wrapped up in the body of Aphrodite. I try to pay for her groceries but she elbows me out of the way. Damn she is strong too.

Once the cart is loaded, Emmett starts pushing it towards the doors. Bella just looks at me and smiles.

"What's up shortcakes?" I ask.

"Can I have a piggy back ride?" She has a sweet innocent look on her face. I could never say no to her.

"Hop on." I turn around and kneel down so she can get on my back. She wraps her arms around my neck and her legs around my waist. I grab onto her legs and barrel out the door after Emmett. We are laughing throughout the parking lot. I do not ignore the fact that I can feel her breasts against my back and her legs are so smooth under my fingers. It is taking all my will power not to pull her from my back to my chest and ravage her against her vehicle. We load up her Hummer with the groceries and Bella drops her keys into my hands. I feel like a kid on Christmas morning. She is letting me drive her Hummer. YES!.

It runs so smoothly I barely notice that we are already at her condo. I park in her garage and we unload her groceries into the house. She lets the dogs out and they immediately stick their noses into everything. She snaps her fingers and they both sit on the ground. I am amazed at their training. She shoos them into the backyard and I help her put everything away. It is not lost on me that Emmett is no where in sight, but I use that to my advantage and I steal kisses and gropes as we put things away. I watch her body as she stretches to put items on higher shelves or bends over to the lower cabinets. I had to catch a couple moans before they left my body. I smile a mile wide when I see our season schedule on her fridge.

We finish putting everything away. I let the dogs in and we go to the living room and find Emmett lying on the couch asleep. You'd think he ran a marathon or something. We both laugh and she pulls on my hand.

"There is one more room you haven't seen." Past the room with the piano is a closed door. She opens it and I gasp. Inside is every mans paradise. There is a pool table, foosball table, two pinball machines. She actually has a Pac Man game along with Donkey Kong. The far wall has a television hanging on it that has to be at least sixty inches with a couch and two recliners in front of it.

"Holy fuck Bella!" I exclaim. "Emmett, get your ass down here."

Emmett groans but comes walking down the hall. "What the hell do you want Edward?"

I step out of the door way and watch Emmett's eyes pop out of his head.

"Bella, I love you. Will you marry me?" Emmett says as he falls in front of her on his knees.

I smack the back of his head. She just laughs. "So you guys like?"

Emmett gets up and walks the room. I grab her into my arms. "Bella, you are abso-fucking-lutely magnificent." Emmett finds the TV remote and plops into a recliner quickly putting his feet up. He turns on college football. The Texas Longhorns are playing Oklahoma.

Bella just giggles as she lays her head on my chest. I squeeze her before I lead her to the couch. I sit down on the couch with my back against the arm and I stretch my legs across the couch. I pull Bella down to sit in front of me. I love that she fits so perfectly against my body. She reaches behind us and grabs the afghan. We cover ourselves and she snuggles into me further. Emmett walks out and we hear him in the kitchen searching for the junk food. He comes back in with chips, salsa and queso and a couple G2's. Smart thing since I have practice this afternoon and I shouldn't drink. The dogs have made permanent residence in front of Emmett on the floor. Bella just laughs as she catches Emmett sneak chips to the dogs. I feed Bella and we share the G2.

The three of us watch the Longhorns bring home another victory. I look at my watch and I want to cry because I need to head out to go to practice. I don't want to leave her. I look down at my chest and find my sweet asleep. I spend a minute watching her. Her face is so peaceful. She licks her lips and a small smile crawls across her face. She takes a deep breath and snuggles my chest. How did I get so lucky to have her brought into my life?

"Bella…honey I need to go." I whisper. She frowns and a crease appears between her eyebrows. I take my finger and smooth the crease away. Her eyes slowly open and her chocolate brown orbs burn into me. "Shortcakes, I have to head out to practice."

She pouts. "I don't want you to go Edward. But I understand. You need to get ready to beat the shit out of the Houston Aeros." She looks up at me and smiles and I kiss her. I can't stop myself. She is too damn cute for me not to. We get up from the couch. Emmett pouts that he needs to leave too.

Bella walks us to the door. Emmett gives her a hug and heads to my car. I pull her into my arms and give her a sweet kiss. "Why don't you come to the game early Bella? I will have an all access pass at the ticket office for you. That way you can hang out with me before the game."

"That sounds great Edward, as long as you won't be disturbed with me there. I don't want to get in your way." She just looks so lovely. I want her with me every minute.

"It will be fine Bella. You can come early and watch practice if you want. Then hang out with me until the game. I'll leave one for Alice too in case she wants to come watch Jasper." I feel like getting on my knees and begging her. Hell I might just throw her over my shoulder and take her with me.

She smiles. "What time should I be there captain?"

"Well, practice starts at four. So anytime around then will be perfect." I kiss her cheek softly.

She sighs. "I will be there." She kisses my lips before I turn to walk out. She pinches my ass and I jump. I was not expecting it at all and she just gives me a sly grin when I look back to her. I wave and walk to the car. Emmett is just smiling away.

"Okay Emmett, get it out of your system." I cannot wipe the grin off my face.

"Man Edward. You better marry her. I love that chick." He laughs and continues. "She is hot and eats like a dude and has the best game room I have ever seen. If you don't snatch her up, I might ask Rosie if we can bring Bella into our relationship."

I glare at him and growl. "You will not lay one finger on her. She is mine." Wow. Where did that come from?

"Just sayin' bro." He puts his hands up in surrender. "You better keep an eye on her today at the arena. You don't want one of the guys hitting on her."

Argh. I don't want that at all. Well, I will just let them all know she is off limits and they better behave. I drop Emmett off at his place so he can get ready. I head to the arena and sweet talk Mrs. Cope at the box office into holding two all access passes for Bella and Alice. I shoot Bella a text letting her know she and Alice have passes waiting for them. I change in the locker room and hit the weights for about thirty minutes killing time waiting for the team to arrive. Slowly the team pours into the locker room and we all get dressed for practice.

Jasper comes over to me with a big smile on his face. He is just exuding love. "Hey Edward, how was your day with Emmett and Bella?" I tell him all about our day. From the delicious breakfast, grocery shopping, to her kick ass game room.

He smiles and chuckles. "You've got it bad man."

I just shrug. He isn't telling me anything I don't already know. Sam and Paul walk in talking about a hot brunette and my ears perk up. Is she here? They start talking about the things they want to do to this hot chick and I figure it is time to burst their bubble. We head out towards the ice and there she is. Bella is leaning against the wall wearing a tight pair of jeans and a Stars t-shirt that is hugging every curve. Her hair is down and wavy. She looks incredible. She smiles once her eyes connect with mine. I hear Paul whispering trying to get some of the guys to look at her.

I walk over to her and pull her into my arms lifting her from the ground. I give her a kiss, our tongues quickly entangle and I feel like flying. She pulls back from our kiss and we both take a deep breath.

"Hello there big guy." She says in a low seductive voice.

I give her a peck on the lips. "Hello shortcakes."

I hear the guys talking as they pass behind us entering the ice. Green is definitely the color my teammates are wearing right now. And I am ecstatic. She is here for me. MINE! After another hot searing kiss she heads off to her seat to watch us practice. I know my smile is ten miles wide as I skate to the bench. The guys are looking at me as if I have three heads.

"What?" I smirk.

They all shake their heads and mumble. I hear things like 'lucky son of a bitch' and 'she is so fucking hot' and 'can't believe he has already snatched her up'. I just want to jump onto the bench and yell 'That is right mother fuckers, MINE!'

Our practice goes great. We are so ready for tonight's game. I catch glimpses of Bella throughout practice. Alice arrives and sits with her. They chat away but I notice Bella is keeping watch on me. Bella is waiting against the wall as we head to the locker room to shower after practice.

She leaps into my arms. "You looked so good out there Edward." She kisses me and runs her fingers through my sweaty hair.

"Shortcakes, let me go take a shower. I'm all sweaty."

She smiles at me and licks her lips. "I like you all sweaty."

I swear the woman is giving me a constant erection. "Bellaaaaa… You shouldn't talk like that to me with that look on your face." I warn.

She takes my face in her hands. "Go shower Cullen." She gives me a hot kiss. "Hurry back to me."

I smack her on the ass as I take off for the locker room. I shower and dress faster than Superman changes in a phone booth. Jasper and I walk out and head straight for the girls. Rose and Emmett are talking with them. The six of us snag some hot dogs from the concessions to tide us over until after the game. We sit and talk for about an hour before we need to go warm up for the game. I give Bella a kiss before her and Alice head for their seats with Rose and we guys hit the locker room.

The game is charged. Our fans are great and it makes all the difference to me having Bella cheering for us. I almost want to get called for tripping or holding just so I can sit in the penalty box next to her, but I don't. I have a feeling she'd kick my ass if I do something like that. We win the game, beating Houston three to two. Jasper and I quickly shower and dress so we can go out to eat with everyone.

We walk out of the locker room and hear Emmett yelling. The place is pretty empty. Only a few spectators are here along with some players. Jasper and I speed up our walking and round the corner to see Emmett with his hands around the neck of some guy, holding him against the wall.

"What the hell is going on here?" Jasper asks.

I recognize the guy against the wall. He is one of the defensemen of the Houston Aeros. And he is an asshole to boot.

"This fuckhead was attacking Bella." Emmett spits. I fume and Jasper immediately grabs my arm.

James has a grin on his face. "What is the big deal? I was just talking to her." James smirks.

I want to beat the shit out of him. I look to the girls and I see Rose and Alice holding Bella's arms. She looks pissed off. What the hell happened?

Bella frees herself from Alice and Rose and gets into James' face and yells. "TALK! IS THAT WHAT YOU CALL IT YOU PIECE OF SHIT? I SAID NO AND YOU GRABBED MY TIT YOU COCKSUCKER!"

Everything seems to happen at once. Bella slaps James across the cheek. James breaks free from Emmett's chokehold and lunges for Bella. And I punch James in the face.

James hits the ground and Jasper grabs my arms pulling me away from James. Alice and Rose try to hold onto Bella but she breaks from them again and runs to me. I shake Jasper off of me and grab her into my arms.

"God Bella, are you okay?" I kiss her cheeks, her forehead and her lips. I hold her to me. I cannot lose her. Nothing can happen to her. I gently take her face into my hands. "Baby, are you okay?"

She looks into my eyes and I see unshed tears gathering. But I also see something else. Fear…strength…pride…love. She attacks my mouth and I hold her to me with everything I have. She fists my shirt into her hands holding on for dear life.

James groans and breaks us from our attack on each other. Emmett and Jasper each grab an arm of James' and drag him away out the doors. Alice and Rose come over to us and ask if we are both okay. Bella just nods and lays her head on my chest. I keep my arms around her. The guys come back laughing.

"Well Bella, you sure know how to shake thing up." Jasper says as he pets her head before grabbing Alice into his arms.

"Oh man Jazz, you should see Bella's house. She has this amazing game room." Emmett just keeps rambling on and on about Bella's place.

Bella clears her throat and walks over to Emmett. "Emmett, thank you for helping me." She gives him a hug.

He hugs her back and pats her on the head like Jasper did. "No problem kiddo. No one messes with any of my girls." Jasper, Alice, Bella and I all raise our eyebrows at his comment. Rose just laughs.

"Come on guys. Let's get out of here. Beer and brats at my house." Bella says.

Rose starts for the doors and Emmett rushes to her and puts his arm around her shoulders. Jasper and I grab the girls and follow. When we get to Bella's, she lets the dogs out and they get to meet the gang. Gracie falls in love with Jasper and follows him everywhere. Max sticks close to Bella, almost as if he senses something happened. She kneels down and whispers in his ear as she scratches his head. Whatever she says works because he stops following her and goes to Rose and Alice for some loving.

I help Bella start the grill that is on her patio. The brats cook quickly while Bella makes some baked beans on the stove. She pulls out potato salad from the fridge and sets up a buffet on the bar. We all grab a plate of food and a beer and head into the game room. The six of us eat and talk and I swear it feels like we have all been friends our entire lives. It is so comfortable and feels so right. We watch Transformers 2, which makes me want Bella even more when she rambles about her love for Bumblebee.

Once the movie ends Emmett, Rose, Jasper and Alice decide to head out. Bella glances at me with a shy look on her face. I want to stay. Even if we just sleep, I want to be near her. I want to hold her in my arms like earlier.

I walk to her and pull her into my arms. Her eyes meet mine. "Edward." She begins as she bites her lip, making me want to suck on it like a newborn on his mom's tit. "Would you think I'm awful if I ask you to stay with me tonight?"

I lean in and kiss her softly. "Bella, there is no place I would rather be than here with you."

She smiles and hugs me. We walk the gang outside to their cars and say goodbye with hugs and plans to meet up tomorrow here at Bella's for food and football.

I get into the trunk of my car and pull out my duffel bag. I walk back to Bella and wrap my arms around her and kiss her nose. "Let's get ready for bed shortcakes." She smiles at me and we walk towards the door.

Rose yells. "Hey Bella!" We turn towards Rose as she is getting into Emmett's car. "Welcome to the family."

* * *

** A/N: Thank you again! I hope you liked it. Leave me some love if that is your thing....**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I extremely apologize for the lateness of this chapter. Real life has been a whirlwind lately.**

**Grandpa died the day before Thanksgiving. That had to be the hardest thing I have ever had to deal with in my 35 years of life.**

**And I got two not so nice reviews over on for my multi-chapter story "A Love Story". They said it was boring and had no plot. That really cut me deep. I am not a writer, nor do I profess to be one. I am not into torturing myself and others with major heartfail and angst. There is so much of that shit in real life that I cannot bring myself to write it. I am an emotional person and I feel all of the stories I read and write. I like love and happiness and smooches, etc. I add some drama, but it doesn't last long.**

**I am sorry if people do not like my stuff. Please feel free to stop reading if you don't like it and you don't need to tell me how much you hate it.**

**Thank you to my TwihOors for helping me get over those reviews. I love you all and I thank the lord for bringing me such great friends!**

**

* * *

  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, the hockey team, the songs..... I am not an expert at the sport and I want them to be flown everywhere instead of riding a bus when they travel...**

**There is some loving in this chappie. Be aware if you don't like panty wetness. :)**

**

* * *

  
Chapter 3**

**BPOV**

Okay. To say I was pissed at that James guy is an understatement. But the moment I saw Edward knock him out my heart was completely his. I knew he owned me already, but seeing his caveman protective side clenched it. The six of us have a great time hanging out. I feel like I have known them all my life.

I am so nervous when everyone starts to get ready to leave. I cannot explain the feeling of fear run through me thinking about Edward leaving. It sounds so pathetic to be so attached to him, but I cannot help it. When he agrees to stay I feel like singing. I don't want to rush our relationship, but I just want him. In every way possible.

We take turns getting ready for bed. I giggle as I walk out of the bathroom and see him sitting on the side of my bed in pajama bottoms and a white wife beater.

"So Mr. Cullen, do you always carry sleep clothes with you?" I smile as a blush crosses his cheeks.

"Ummm. I know it sounds bad, but I was hoping to stay with you." He seems so nervous I cannot help smiling bigger. "I don't want to seem like a stalker or freak or anything Bella. Oh Hell..."

I step in between his legs and kiss him softly on his lips. "You are anything but those things Edward. You are my knight in shining armor and I am so happy that you are here."

He wraps his arms around me and kisses me soundly. "Bella, I know it sounds a bit juvenile, but would you be my girlfriend." He faces down towards my stomach and looks so sweet.

"Edward, I would love nothing more than to be officially yours." I lift his chin and kiss him hard. He moans into my mouth and I can feel my panties soak. All thoughts of taking it slow are flying out the window.

He squeezes me tightly in his arms. His hands roam my back down to my ass where he latches on pulling me closer to his body. I moan this time as I feel his HUGE erection against my body. I shiver at the thought of making love to him. Love.

I pull away for air for a moment and we just look into each others eyes. I see all kinds of emotions running through his emerald orbs. He must like what he sees in mine because he smiles and lays back onto my bed pulling me on top of his body.

We start kissing again and I gently rock on his body rubbing myself on his hard cock, cursing the material between us. He whimpers in my mouth and slides us up the bed so we are in the middle. His hands roam under my shirt and he looks at me as if he is asking for permission. I smile and give him a quick kiss before I sit up and remove my shirt. He groans and his hands immediately latch onto my tits. Massaging them in his big strong hands making shivers run up my spine.

He sits up and I tug at his shirt smiling. "Only fair Cullen." I whisper.

He removes his shirt and kisses me hard as he smashes my body against his. The feeling of my bare breasts against his chiseled chest almost sends me into orgasm. I grind against him as we practically eat each other. Edward stops the kiss and holds my face in his hands and rests his forehead against mine.

"Oh my Bella." He takes a deep breath. "I want you so badly, but I don't want to rush us. I don't want you to think this is all I want. I want all of you. Mind, body and soul."

The look on his face is a combination of lust and innocence. I cannot help but smile. "Edward, I want you. All of you. As long as you want me, I am yours."

**  
EPOV**

Her words pierce into my heart and soul. I smile and kiss her. Our attack from earlier has softened to sensual and deep kisses. Our bodies fall back onto the bed. I roll her to her back and kiss her gently.

"I want you always Bella." I whisper before I trail kisses down her neck. I suck on her collarbone and head for her perfect breasts. My lord, when she removed her shirt I was singing praises to God for the perfection that is Bella. I run my tongue around one of her nipples, grinning as the flesh puckers under my breath. I draw her rosy flesh into my mouth and suck hard. Her back arches from the bed forcing my face harder into her chest. One of my hands massage her other breast so it doesn't feel neglected. My other hand grabs the tit I am sucking on squeezing it into my mouth further. I swear her flesh tastes like sugar.

Her fingers tangle into my hair and I shiver at her tugging my locks. I switch breasts and she purrs under me. I swear my dick is so hard it hurts. But I want to take my time. I slowly kiss between her breasts down to her belly. I lick her stomach side to side. I dip my tongue into her belly button causing a giggle and moan from her.

My fingers skim the edge of her little shorts and I look up to her face for permission. Bella has a look of lust in her eyes and she smiles at me with a slight nod. I peal her bottoms from her luscious body and fling them to the floor somewhere behind me. I look at the naked beauty before me and a rush of euphoria runs through me. She wants me as much as I want her. MINE!

Bella runs her little hands down her chest and belly and over her thighs resting at her glistening pussy. "Oh Edward." She breathes. "I need you Edward." Her fingers glide between her lips and she raises her hands towards me. "Look how wet you've made me captain." She grins evilly and I grab her hands in mine. I lick her fingers and cry at the sweet taste from her body.

"Oh Bella, you will have me. I need you so badly baby." I lean down and run my tongue down her slit. Her body raises off the bed and she whimpers. I hold her hips to the bed as I attack her wetness. I lick her body and enter a finger into her hot wet cavern. I pump slowly as I flatten my tongue on her clit. Her whimpers turn into deep moans. My name starts to fall from her lips. I increase my pace and her body begins to tighten around my finger.

"EDWARD!" She screams as hot fluid flows from her body onto my face.

I make it my mission to clean her thoroughly. I kiss my way up her body and she grabs my face in her hands and attacks my lips. I moan at the thought of her tasting her juices on my face. My dick jumps at the desire running though me. She pulls my body down to hers and wraps her legs around me. My dick slides between her wet lips. Rubbing against her aching to plunge into her body. I tease us both rubbing over her again and again.

"Edward... Please..." Bella's pleas head straight for my dick.

I want to do nothing but make love to her until dawn. "Bella, do we need protection?" I want to kick myself in the ass because I don't have anything. I never needed it because I never had the desire to be with anyone until Bella.

A blush creeps across Bella's face and she looks down. I run my fingers over her cheeks. "Bella honey, what is wrong? We can stop here if you want." My dick is screaming at me telling me to 'shut the fuck up'.

"No Edward. I don't want to stop." She takes a deep breath. "I am on the pill but...God I feel so stupid..."

"What Bella? Talk to me."

In barely a whisper Bella speaks. "I've never gone this far before Edward. I am afraid I will be bad." Her blush deepens and I smile. We are each others firsts and I could not be happier about it.

"Bella, I haven't either, but I want to give that to you." I kiss her softly and caress her face with my fingers. "And you could never be bad."

"Oh Edward. I want to give myself to you completely." She kisses me harder. Her tongue tumbling with mine.

I lift my body and line up with hers. "Bella. Look at me."

Her eyes meet mine as I slowly enter her. Our breaths catch at the feeling of our bodies becoming one. I want to cry at the overwhelming sensations taking over my body. I reach her barrier and she just kisses me as I break through. Her body jumps but I just hold her tight. She relaxes in my arms and I slowly push the rest of the way into her body. Our hips are against each other and I wait. Wait for her pain to subside and wait so I don't blow my load in two seconds. The feeling of being inside her is phenomenal.

Bella lifts her hips giving me the go ahead to move. I gradually pull from her body until I am almost out of her. Then I steadily enter her again. Repeating the move over and over. Not too fast or too slow. It seems just right for both of us. Her fingers dig into my back and I slide my hands under her body and hold onto her as we kiss. I can feel her body tightening on my dick and she whimpers into my mouth. Our lips part but our faces remain close as we both climax together. She cries out as I growl through the most extraordinary feeling of my life.

We lay in each others arms, looking into each others eyes, softly kissing, letting our heartbeats return to normal.

"Bella." I whisper as I kiss her tenderly.

She smiles and grabs my ass in her hands. "I think I need a shower Edward. Care to join me?"

I kiss Bella's plump pink lips and gradually remove myself from her body. I immediately feel the loss and I want to just bury myself back where I belong. I climb off the bed and gather her into my arms and carry her to the bathroom. I set her on her feet and she starts the shower. She turns to me and a blush appears on her cheeks.

"What are you thinking about love?" I ask as I brush a stray hair from her eyes behind her ear. She looks almost embarrassed. I hope she doesn't regret us making love.

"I've.. um... I made a bit of a mess." She looks down to my dick and I follow her gaze. There is a trace of blood on my body and I see some on her thighs.

I just shrug and gather her into my arms. "No biggie love. It is nothing that a nice shower together won't fix." I smile and give her a sweet kiss before I lead her into her shower. Oh, her shower that is big enough for two. The things I have dreamt about in this shower. We lather each other with her shower gel and loofa, making sure we cover every inch of each other. Neither of us take our touches farther than those of worship. I am sure she is sore and I don't want to hurt her. Just being with her has been the highlight of my life.

We finish our shower and playfully dry each other off. We redress and I help Bella change the bed linens making sure I steal a kiss and a touch here and there. Bella runs to the kitchen and brings us some bottled water. I drink the bottle quickly before climbing into her bed. I lift the cover and hold it open for her to climb in next to me. Bella snuggles into my side and I give her a goodnight kiss.

"Thank you Bella. Thank you for giving me such a wonderful gift and being mine." I kiss her temple and snuggle into her.

"Thank you Edward. For everything." She takes a deep breath and just when I am about to fall asleep she asks me a question.

"Edward. My zamboni fantasy..." She whispers.

"Yeah?"

She looks up at me and a sly grin crosses her face. "I want to make love to you on a zamboni Edward."

I groan. "Oh Bella. I think we can make that a reality love." I kiss her again before we fall asleep in each others arms.

**BPOV**

Oh my goodness. Making love to Edward was better than any fantasy I ever had. I was a little shocked that he was a virgin too, but I am so glad that we got to share that together. Waking up in his arms is the most amazing feeling. I feel so safe and loved. I know it sounds ridiculous that I could be in love with him but I am. I feel it with every fiber of my being. He looks so sweet and peaceful that I am afraid to wake him. I decide to make him breakfast in bed.

I skip to the kitchen and peal some potatoes after I start the bacon. I make fried potatoes, over easy eggs, bacon and toast. I place orange juice and coffee on the tray and head for my room. As I enter Edward is sitting up in bed stretching looking all kinds of fuckhot.

He spots me and smiles. "Morning gorgeous."

"Hello handsome. Hungry?" I place the tray in front of him and climb into bed next to him.

"Wow Bella. This looks fantastic. You spoil me too much." He leans over and kisses me. We take turns feeding each other. Once the food is gone he places the tray on the floor, settles back against the pillows and pulls me into his arms. I rest my head on his shoulder and snuggle into him, content and happy.

Before I know it I wake up and look at the clock. It is ten thirty. Edward and I must have fallen asleep. I look up and see my man sleeping, looking so beautiful lying in my bed. He pulls me closer to his body in his sleep and I cannot help but smile. Unfortunately the gang is coming over to watch football so we need to get up and get dressed.

"Edwardddd...Oh Edward darling. Wake up." I coo into his ear.

He mumbles and pulls me closer. Humph.. Well. I guess I need another tactic. I run my hand down his chest and under the waistband of his boxers. His penis is semi hard but gets even harder as I slowly take him in my hand and stroke him. He moans and I grip him a little tighter. I feel the moisture on his tip and I slide it down his shaft. The urge to taste him takes over and I slither down his body and slide his boxers down enough to free him. Looking at how hard, thick and long he is makes the moisture between my legs increase. I cannot believe how turned on I am just looking at him. I lick a line from the base of his penis to the head and he gasps. The taste of him, so manly, just makes me lose my mind. I take him into my mouth and suck on his shaft as I wrap my hand around his base.

"Oh my God Bella." He pants and my courage increases. I pump him in and out of my mouth faster. One of his hands wraps in my hair as the other is fisting the sheet on the bed. It encourages me more and I suck harder and move faster. He hits the back of my throat over and over and I inwardly grin that I don't have issues gagging. He tries to warn me that he is close, but I do not give in. I massage his balls with my free hand and his hips buck off the bed before he releases into my mouth. I clean him off gently before I crawl up his body and lay next to him. He rolls to his side and gathers me into his arms.

"Wow Bella. Just...Wow." I smile as he seems to be speechless from my actions.

"Come on loverboy. The gang will be here soon." I get up from the bed and take his hand pulling him with me. We take a not so quick shower. Edward wanted to make it up to me and he made sure that my girlie bits were good and clean. Hmmm.... So good.

Rose and Emmett are the first to arrive. Emmett greets me with his signature hug and pat on the head. He grabs two beers and a bag of chips and runs to the game room.

"Well hello to you too Emmett." I yell to him from down the hall. I can hear him laugh before I hear the football game.

Rose just laughs next to me. "What can I do Bella? I love the big oaf. Do you need any help?"

"Nope Rose. I have it all taken care of. Go grab a seat before Ali and Jasper get here." Rose walks out of the kitchen and Edward walks in.

He walks up behind me and wraps his arms around me. "Hello baby." He whispers in my ear.

"Hello lover." I turn in his arms and kiss him. He lifts me up and sits me on the counter. His hands go to my hips and he pulls me closer to the edge of the counter and into his body.

He smiles and kisses me again. We hear a shriek and I moan and break our kiss. I lean my head onto his shoulder and he just laughs.

"Hi Alice." I mumble from Edward's shoulder. I hear her bouncing behind us.

Jasper laughs. "We will give you two a minute."

Edward leans into my ear. "Bella, they are gone."

I look up to see that we are alone. I smile but I can feel the blush on my cheeks. Edward holds my face in his hands. "Bella, there is something I want to tell you."

He looks serious and I get a little scared. He must see it on my face. "Bella, it is nothing bad. I just want to tell you that... I love you. I know it seems fast but I have never felt this way before and I believe with all my heart that I never will again. You are everything to me Bella."

A tear falls down my cheeks. Now he looks worried. I smile and place a soft kiss on his lips. "I love you too Edward." His smile grows a mile wide and we kiss with such passion my toes curl.

We break for air and rest forehead to forehead. "You better get in there Edward. The guys will get restless and I am sure Alice is bouncing to come gossip with me about how great you are in bed." I cannot stop my laughing.

He kisses me once more before growling. "I hope everything you have to say is good Bella."

"Oh Edward. It is beyond good. Now scoot." I slap him on the ass and he heads for the game room.

In less than five seconds Alice comes bouncing into the kitchen. "Spill it Bella."

I cannot help but laugh at the look of determination on her face. Rose comes sauntering into the room. "The guys kicked me out. Something about wanting to find out the details of Edward losing his 'V' card."

I can feel my face turn fifty shades of red. Alice of course notices it before I can turn around and hide.

"Bella, is that true?" I turn and face the female firing squad.

"Yes ladies. My card has been stamped too and it was beyond sensational. That is all you are getting from me. Let's get some food in there and feed our men."

Surprisingly Rose and Alice do not push the issue. We make nachos and other finger foods and talk about the upcoming out of town games. I am going to surprise Edward and go to the away game at Milwaukee against the Milwaukee Admirals.

**  
EPOV**

Oh my lord in heaven. Making love to Bella was better than anything I would have ever imagined. I could not tell where Bella ended and I began when we were joined. And falling asleep with her in my arms was a miracle. I did not dream at all and I don't think I have ever slept so soundly in my life.

I wake up and am a little bummed that Bella is not laying next to me. I roll over and bury my face in her pillow taking a deep breath of her smell. It is so light and feminine. I roll back over and sit up to stretch. Bella walks in the door with a tray of food and my stomach growls like a lion in a cage. She is so amazing and she is mine. I have a strong urge to admit my love to her, but I really don't want to freak her out. She means so much to me.

It is not hard to fall back to sleep once our bellies are full and our bodies are entwined. I wake up to the most exhilarating experience of my life. Bella giving me a blow job. I am breathless and I want to cry from excitement. Never have I dreamed that she would do something like this for me. I have to reciprocate her gift to me while we are in the shower. I make damn sure that her perfect pussy is thoroughly cleaned.

I am looking forward to spending all day with Bella. I wish it is just the two of us, but having the gang over isn't going to be so bad. Except for the fact that I am positive I am going to get grilled by the guys. They always asked me why I never slept with any of the women I dated, but I really wanted something more than a notch on my bedpost. No one ever brought that feeling of completeness out in me. Bella makes me feel whole and loved like I have never felt. I know it has been a short time that we have been together, but I am so happy and I know she is my future.

She slaps my ass and sends me to the game room to sit with the guys so the girls can 'talk'. Rose and Alice give me a wink as they pass me walking to the kitchen. As soon as I make it into the game room Emmett and Jasper are sitting straight up in their chairs staring me down.

"Okay Edward. I have paused the game, which I might add is so fucking cool. I love Bella's house." Emmett looks at Bella's entertainment system like he is in love. "Anyway, Mr. Cullen. It appears that you have gotten laid last night. Care to explain what happened to give you that freshly fucked look on your face? Did you two bump uglies? Did you hide the salami in her roll? Did you put some beef in her taco? Did Bella ride the bologna pony?"

I huff and sit down in a recliner. "Emmett, the only thing I am going to say is that I had a fantastic night with Bella."

Jasper isn't letting me go with that. "Edward, so, how was it? Was it as good as every one of your wet dreams?" He and Emmett belly laughed.

"Jasper man, I thought you would at least be decent about this instead of a crass asshole like Emmett." I started laughing too, knowing how the three of us are completely alike.

I take a deep breath. "Guys, fuck you both. And yes, we made love last night." I know my eyes glaze over, because I cannot stop myself from thinking back on last night and being with Bella.

"Yeah Jazz, Ed here has it bad." Emmett laughs and starts the game back up. Jasper just agrees and shoves some chips in his mouth.

Not soon enough the ladies join us with more food and beer. I pull Bella into my lap and we settle in to watch football. At one point Bella falls asleep in my arms and I smile and kiss her temple. I am tired myself and doze off. I guess we exerted some energy last night. And lord, would I love to be wore out like that every night.

I wake from a clicking noise and find Alice standing over us taking our picture. I just moan and settle back into Bella. I hear Alice giggle.

"Alice?" I ask. "I want a copy of that picture."

"Will do Edward." Alice is so sweet. I am really happy that Jasper found her.

The day flies by and I find myself in bed with Bella again. "Bella, we have a couple away games coming up. I wish you could be there."

"The schedule says you have Milwaukee and Grand Rapids this weekend." I cannot help but smile that she has our schedule memorized.

"Yeah. I have practice every day and we leave Thursday night for Wisconsin. I will miss you like crazy." I actually feel a pain in the middle of my chest. I do not want to be away from her. I wonder if she would be too upset if I throw her over my shoulder and keep her as my sexy captive.

She runs her fingers over my face. "Edward, I will be with you no matter where you are. And we can email and call each other. Oh, I can send you dirty texts too. Just so you don't forget about me with all those fangirls around."

I give her a playful growl. "I will never look at another Bella. You are it for me love."

She smiles and kisses me gently. It doesn't take long before we are asleep.

The week goes by quickly. Our practices go great every day and we are excited and ready for the upcoming games. I am still bummed that I am going to be away from Bella, but she keeps reassuring me that we will be in constant contact. I swear it takes forty five minutes to kiss her goodbye Thursday at the airport. She insists on dropping me off and I wait until I absolutely have to leave her side to get to the gate and board.

I settle in my seat on the plane next to my teammate Felix and my phone beeps letting me know I have a text message. It is from my Bella.

**_Hey Captain.  
Just wanted to remind you that I love you.  
Kisses,  
Your Bella_**

There is a picture of her puckered lips attached along with a picture of her biting her lower lip and I cannot help but smile.

Felix groans next to me. "Shit man, is that your girl?"

"Yes sir. That is my Bella." I gloat.

"Man Edward. I have seen her at our games and she is hot."

I give a laugh but turn serious when I look at his face. "She is hot and she is mine. Don't get any ideas there Felix."

He raises his hands in surrender. "No worries here. I was just saying, you are one lucky bastard. I am sure there would be a line of men wanting her if she was single."

"I do not doubt that."

The plane ride is decent and we head to our hotel. After dinner with the team in the hotel restaurant, I head to my room to call Bella.

She answers on the second ring. "Hello Edward."

"Hi shortcakes. How is my girl?" I release a breath I did not know I was holding.

"Oh, I am okay. I miss you. I took the kids to the dog park this afternoon and had dinner with Alice. She misses Jasper too."

"Maybe you two should become Ice Girls like Rose so you could travel with us." I get a shiver up my spine thinking about her in the tiny shirt showing off her midriff. "But then again, I don't know if I want thousands of horny drunk men ogling my woman."

"I do not think I am coordinated enough for their dance routines honey. Anyway, I would rather be in the stands pounding on the glass." She giggles and my heart warms.

We talk for about an hour before we head to sleep. My dreams are filled with Bella. Friday we text back and forth all day. Practice goes good and before we know it, it is game time. I talk to Bella quickly before the game and she wishes us luck and tells me to kick their ass. I love my little tiger. I am a little melancholy knowing Bella isn't here to cheer me on.

We hit the ice and it is a very rough go. Milwaukee is playing hard and I swear there is going to be at least one fight. We get a goal and I think it really pisses the other team off. Jasper is our goalie tonight and he has been stellar. The Admirals are taking a lot of shots at the goal and Jasper has deflected every one.

The puck slides behind our goal and Jasper stops it for Alec to take it out. Once he clears the goal one of the Admirals named Peters, comes up behind Jasper and pummels him. He hits him so hard Jaspers helmet falls off his head and he falls to the ground. I swear our benches almost clear out. Marcus, one of our defenders, goes up to Peters and starts to beat the shit out of him as I go to Jasper to make sure he is okay. Once everyone is calm, Peters is sent off the ice for Goaltender Interference and fighting while Marcus gets a penalty for fighting.

As we head to the bench for a time out, I hear banging on the glass along with a voice I swear I'd know anywhere. I turn and start looking at the seats surrounding the rink and my breath catches. Bella and Alice are here sitting next to the penalty box for our team. And they are pissed off. They are pounding on the glass and Bella's face is blood red as she screams profanities at Peters in his penalty box and cheering Marcus on for kicking his ass. Marcus is laughing and talking to the girls. Alice looks scared as she seems to be trying to look across the ice checking if Jasper is okay.

I am reeling that Bella is here. That little sneak. We get back to the ice and the rest of the period goes quickly. We get another goal and head to the locker room. I feel like I am going to crawl out of my skin. I want to see her so badly.

Jasper and I grill Emmett when we get to the locker room. We find out that he knew the girls were coming but swears he gave an oath not to tell or Rose would withhold sex. He would stick himself in the eyes with red hot pokers if she threatened no sex instead.

When we walk back to the ice, Bella and Alice are standing along the walkway. Alice holds her hand out to Jasper and he touches it as he passes her. You can see the silent conversation between them. Her asking if he is alright and him letting her know it is all good.

When I get to my Bella I grab her hand in mine and bring it to my mouth and place a kiss on it. I whisper in her ear. "Thank you for coming baby." She blushes and the girls head to their seats.

We get to the bench for the next period. The rest of the game seems to fly by. It is like we have a renewed spirit and we kick there ass on the ice, five to zero. We quickly shower and head out excited to see our ladies. As soon as I clear the door Bella runs into my arms. I cannot help but twirl her around before I set her on her feet and kiss her hard.

My hands are buried in her hair holding her face to mine. "Oh Bella. You do not know how happy I am that you are here."

She giggles and places a kiss on my lips. "Oh Mr. Cullen, you have plenty of time to show me how happy you are when we get to the hotel." She slips something into my hand that feels like a credit card. "Room 1216 lover." She bites my bottom lip and turns from me walking towards the gang.

My brain is mush. I am screaming internally for my dick to heal. It is standing tall begging to be petted by Bella. All in good time. I put her room key in my back pocket and head for the door.

The six of us along with some of our other teammates head to Butch's Old Casino Steakhouse. The food is phenomenal and Bella and Alice are quickly accepted by our team family. When I am walking back from the restroom I even caught Felix telling some guy to stay away from Bella. He was hitting on her and Felix was having none of it. Soon we are all stuffed and ready to go back to the hotel.

Bella and I say goodnight to the crew and head to her room. It takes everything in me not to assault her in the elevator. When the elevator dings letting us know we have arrived at our floor, she leaps on my back and I carry her down the hall to her room.

The door opens and the little sneak has my toiletry bag and suitcase in her room. "How did you get my stuff Bella?"

"Well..." Her blush crawls up her cheeks. "Felix might have helped me a little. He is really nice."

"He didn't try anything did he?" I almost growl.

Bella just giggles. "No baby. He was a gentleman. He even patted me on the head like Emmett does. He did say you are a lucky son of a bitch though." She smirks her little devil smile. Temptress.

"Just checking love." I give her a gentle kiss and lean into her ear. "I agree with him too. I am one lucky son of a bitch. You are pure perfection."

As soon as the lock clicks on the door we are attacking each other. Growling and clawing at our clothes. A path of forgotten garments litter the floor from the front door to the bedroom. Once I have her naked I lift her small body and fling her to the bed. My dick is well aware of her bouncing tits and bare glistening pussy. All for me. MINE!

She opens her arms to me. "Come to me lover."

I swear all thoughts leave my brain and my dick is guiding me home. There is no teasing or tempting. I quickly and tenderly enter her hot wet pussy. She moans at our connection. I swiftly begin a pace that drives us both to the edge of ecstasy, crying each others names.

"Oh my Bella. I do love you." I pant into her hair as I hold her to my sweaty naked body.

"I love you too Edward." She looks into my eyes and I can see that mischief is afoot. "I think you have some more work to do lover. I don't know if you have successfully shown me how happy you are to see me."

She giggles and I groan at how much this woman owns me.

"Oh Bella honey, don't you fret. We have all night and I plan to show you multiple times just how happy you make me."

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading. If you review, thank you for that too.**

**If you want to believe that they use condoms, I am all for that. In my fantasy world no one needs them and they will only get preggers if I bless them with it.**

**Love you all!  
Happy Holidays!  
Tiffany**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, the teams, the songs, etc. Y'all know this stuff, right????**

**Chapter 4**

**EPOV**

I awake to the soft glow of the sunlight sneaking through the crack in the hotel curtain. Bella and I spent hours last night wrapped up in each other. I lost count how many times she screamed my name into the darkness.

I feel totally euphoric and totally blissed out. Bella's surprise appearance last night at the game was perfect. It felt as if a weight was lifted off my chest and I could breathe again. It sounds so silly that I can feel so much for someone only knowing her for a short time, but I never bet against true love. I have seen its work with my parents and I have always known I would find it one day.

I look to the gorgeous woman lying in my arms. Her porcelain skin makes me think of a china doll. She looks so fragile, but I know she is tough under that fine skin. She is my tiger after all.

Speaking of my tiger…I cannot help but think back on that morning she woke me, sucking on my cock. My lord, just remembering it is making me hard. Well, I think it is time to pay her back.

I gently slide from her arms and slither under the covers. I slowly move her legs, spreading them so I have access to her perfect pussy. I feel like whimpering at the sight of this beautiful flower that is all mine. I draw my finger over her soft folds causing a quiet moan from Bella. I lean forward and lick a line up her slit and she cries out. She is fully awake now as I pull her little clit into my mouth and slowly enter a finger inside of her.

"Oh Edward." Bella moans. "Oh my God."

I attack her pussy. Licking, sucking and pumping my fingers in and out of her hot cavern. Her juices are coating my fingers and collecting on my chin. She tastes so sweet. There is no teasing her, just giving her pure pleasure. Her fingers tangle into my hair pushing me further into her pussy as her moans become louder and she pants my name over and over. Her hips lift off the bed as her walls clench around my fingers. Hot liquid pours from her body and I lick up ever drop. It would be a sin to waste anything Bella.

Once she is thoroughly cleaned by my tongues standards, I slither up her body nibbling as I move. She kisses me hard and passionately once I reach her mouth. My hard cock glides against her beautiful butterfly pussy, coating in her juices before I slide into her body. I feel like I am home. I pump in and out of her body at a steady rhythm. Kissing her plump pink lips and confessing my undying love over and over again. I swear I will never get enough of her. Soon her pussy tightens around my cock and I yell her name as I pump my cum deep inside of her body. I drop my head onto her shoulder, lightly sucking on it as I try to catch my breath as she places small kisses on my neck.

"Holy shit Edward. Now that is a wake up call." Bella giggles under my body making her pussy twitch around my softening cock that is still inside of her. I can feel her walls pulse with her heartbeat. It is so amazing.

"Yes my love. I think we should make a vow right now to try to wake up like that every day." I kiss her neck and then her mouth. I look into her eyes and we just smile at each other. Both of us are so happy.

"You got it handsome." She slaps my ass as I roll off of her.

We take a shower together, but to my chagrin we only get in a few touches and soft caresses. We have to get going soon to head to Grand Rapids for our game tonight.

We meet Jasper and Alice for breakfast. We discuss the plans that Alice and Bella have for driving their rental car behind our bus to follow us to the next game. Jasper and I come up with a game plan so we can ride with them instead of with the team on the bus.

After breakfast Jasper and I catch up with the team. We have a team meeting and then head towards the bus. We sweet talk the coach into letting us ride with the girls. I think coach likes our girls because he makes a comment about how 'they are such loyal fans, blah blah blah. Oh, they are hot too, maybe they should be Ice Girls.' I hold back the growl that wants to escape my body when I think about the men who would ogle my half naked girlfriend if she was in one of those outfits. NOPE! NOT HAPPENING!

The four of us pile into their rental car. Bella rented an SUV saying she cannot stand the tiny rental cars that they always try to make her get. She is too damn cute. She lets me drive which makes me want to have my wicked way with her against the vehicle.

The four of us laugh the entire drive. We tell stories about growing up and the trouble we used to get in to. We each sing along with the songs on Bella's iPod. She is purposely trying to find the oddest songs to play, but damn-it if we don't all know the words to them. She plays Rodney Carrington's song 'Don't Look Now'. Oh my God! I had heard some of his comedic stuff before, but I never heard this song.

Bella shakes the top half of her body as she sings the line "when we heard mamma holler 'If you give me a dollar well I'll let you take a peek at these'." I swear I almost pee'd my jeans. We all sing the chorus "Don't look now your mamma's got her boobs out, showin' everybody in town." I swear I never had a better time on a car ride.

We get into Grand Rapids and head to the hotel. The girls are staying in the same hotel as our team and I cannot wait to spend the night in the arms of my girl again. The girls check in and we help them take their luggage to their rooms. Along with ours of course.

We head to the arena for practice. Alice and Bella sit quietly up in the stands and watch us like hawks. At some point Rose joins them and I can only imagine what they are talking about as I see them giggling and Bella blushing.

**BPOV**

I swear the car ride to Grand Rapids was one of the best times I ever had. The stories alone were hilarious, but singing to the crazy ass songs almost made me pee my pants.

My lord…I could've died this morning when Edward woke me up playing my body like only he can. I thought I was having one of my luscious Edward dreams, until I woke with a start, realizing he was really sending me to orgasm heaven. That man will be the death of me.

Alice and I are having a great time so far and I am so glad we decided to surprise the guys. We sit together in the stands watching our sexy men practice.

"Oh Bella. Jasper was so sweet last night. We shared a bubble bath before we made love all night long." Alice gushes as she stares dreamily at Jasper.

Rose walks up and hears the last part of Alice's news. "Well ladies. I see Alice has been sexed up well. How about you Miss Bella?" I can feel my cheeks heat immediately.

Rose giggles. "Oh Bella. No need to be embarrassed. I can see just by the way you two look at each other that there is some major love there. And some major lovin'...Am I right?"

She nudges my arm and I cannot help but laugh along with her and Alice.

"Oh Rose. You have no idea what my man can do." I declare as I sit a little taller. He is my man and I am damn proud of him. Why be embarrassed?

The three of us chat as the guys practice. Rose proceeds to tell Alice and me about some of the roll playing games that she and Emmett participate in, and even though I want to scream 'too much information', I cannot help but think about some kinky little games to play with my Edward.

After the practice is over, we hang with the team and join them for dinner. They have it catered in since their schedule is so busy. I really like getting to know Edward's teammates. I feel like I have a bunch of big brothers. The ones who are married love to tell us all about their wives and babies and the single guys crack us up with their stories of bad pickup lines, horrible dates and the hockey hoochies.

Soon it is game time and the team heads to the locker room. Alice and I take our seats and prepare for another great hockey game. The Grand Rapids Griffins are not as tough as we were thinking. But what they lack in talent they make up for in being assholes. They take one low blow after another. I swear the referees are blind. I keep seeing tripping and hooking but the refs are turning a blind eye. It is really pissing me off.

After the second period, we are up four to one. The only reason the Griffins got a goal is because one of their players knocked Jasper down and it looked like a wrestling match in front of the goal.

During the third period, the players are rougher than I have ever witnessed. Edward keeps getting slammed into the glass by someone named Crosty. Every time Edward hits the glass my heart tears. I am so scared that he is going to get hurt and I just have a bad feeling in my gut tonight.

I want to scream every time one of our players gets body checked by a Griffin. I could seriously beat some of these guys upside of the head with a hockey stick.

With one minute on the clock the teams are heading towards our goal. Within a blink of an eye, Crosty bends down in front of Edward and flips him over his shoulder. Edward hits the ice flat on his back. I am out of my chair in a flash and I swear if I was Spiderman and I could climb the glass, I would be on the ice. Edward's helmet came off mid air and he is not moving lying on the ice.

I cannot breathe as I watch Emmett rush the ice. The team crowds around him. I can barely see Edward now and I am going out of my mind. Alice grabs my hand and drags me up the stairs. I try to fight her off. I just want Edward.

"Bella!" Alice yells at me. "Let's go to the locker room and check on him."

I stumble as I follow Alice blindly. My eyes are prickling with tears as I keep glancing back at the ice for some sign of hope. The love of my life is hurt, lying on the ice. He could be horribly injured. What am I going to do? I cannot live without him.

I am full on crying when we reach the back hallway. I see Edward on a stretcher being taken down the hall and I rush to his side. Some officials try to stop me, but Emmett and the coach tell them it is okay.

"Edward. Oh Edward." I cry as I touch his cheek with my fingers. I get no response.

Emmett grabs me around the waist as the EMT's head towards the ambulance. I try to push him off of me to get to Edward's side.

"Bells." Emmett whispers. "He needs to go to the hospital. I think he has a concussion. He also has a pretty bad gash on the back of his head. There was a fair amount of blood. We need to make sure there isn't more damage."

"I cannot lose him Em. I just can't." I cry into his chest.

"He is tough Bella. He will be okay." Emmett pats me on the head trying to sooth me.

Once the EMT's have Edward in the back of the ambulance and hooked up to the IV's and machines they let me climb in. I hold Edward's strong hand in mine.

"Baby, please open your eyes for me." I beg. "Please Edward. You cannot leave me. I love you. Just hold on."

We get to the hospital and they rush him out of the ambulance. I am taken into a waiting room by a nurse. Soon Alice and Emmett are in there with me. I cannot keep from crying on Alice's shoulder. I keep asking why. Why have I been given such a gift in Edward just to have it taken away from me? NO! No damn-it. He will not be taken away from me.

Time seems to drag before the doctor walks in to talk to us. Edward has a concussion and needed six stitches in the cut on the back of his head. Thank God it is nothing more serious. The thought of brain damage or worse scares the shit out of me.

We are let into his room. Edward is placed in intensive care for the time being until he regains consciousness. Soon Rose and Jasper show up along with Felix and some other team members. It is so wonderful to know that Edward has such a caring group of friends around him.

The coach holds a meeting and they decide to head back to Texas tomorrow on schedule. I am going to stay with Edward until he is released. Em, Rose, Jasper and Alice plan to stay with me in Michigan. At least until Edward seems to be out of the woods.

Everyone heads to the hotel and Edward's night nurse Carmen brings me a set of pink scrubs along with a small generic toiletry bag. She knows just by looking at me that I am going to stay with Edward in the hospital. They cannot blow me away from his side.

Carmen pushes a reclining chair in the room while I brush my teeth and change. "Bella, I brought you some pillows, a set of sheets and a blanket too. Let me know if you need anything else dear."

I cannot help but hug her. "Thanks Carmen. Thank you for taking such good care of him."

She brushes the tears from my cheeks and softly smiles. "Honey, it will be okay. He just needs to rest. He will be up and about soon."

I walk to Edward's side and gently brush the hair away from his face. "Baby, I am right here. I am not going to leave your side my love. Rest so you can come back to me."

I softly kiss his pink pouty lips and hunker down for the night. Sleeping in a hospital is not the greatest experience. Machines beep all night and Carmen does her best to be quiet when she comes in to check on Edward. I eventually fall asleep dreaming of Edward and the time we have shared so far.

I wake with a start, forgetting for a moment where I am. All too soon the reality of the situation comes back to me and my heart clenches. I take a deep breath to calm the tears I feel forming in my eyes when I hear the most beautiful sound.

"Bella shortcakes, are you okay?"

My head spins and I rush to Edward's side. He is awake. He is okay.

"Oh Edward I was so worried about you. How are you feeling?" My words are rushed.

"I have a splitting headache. But worse than that, I have not received my good morning kiss yet." He gives me his panty dropping crooked smile and the tears in my heart heal.

"Well captain, we would not want you to miss out on anything now would we?" I begin to lean towards Edward slowly so I do not hit any cords, but he is having none of that. Edward grabs my wrists and pulls me into his lap. His hands clasp onto my face and he places a searing hot kiss upon my lips. My heart is racing and I cannot help but let out a small moan from his intensity.

"Mmmmhmmm." Someone clears their voice behind me and we break from our kiss.

"Well, I was wondering what could possibly make those heart monitors go crazy like that and look what I find." Carmen starts laughing as she stands in the doorway with her hands on her hips.

I can feel my cheeks flame in embarrassment of getting caught mauling my boyfriend who is lying in a hospital bed. Edward just laughs and shrugs his shoulders.

"It's my fault." He says. "I could not go one more minute without kissing my gorgeous girl here." He kisses me softly on the lips before releasing my face.

Carmen checks his vitals and the machines and leaves. I call the gang and let them know he is awake. His doctor comes in and talks to us. Edward is very lucky and needs to stay off the ice for at least two weeks along with no strenuous activity. He grumbles at the instructions, but I do not plan to let him off the hook. He could've been hurt a lot worse than he was and I will not let him jeopardize his health.

Edward is moved to a regular room for the night for observation. Alice and Jasper arrive and we watch some TV as we wait for Emmett and Rose to bring dinner. Alice brought me a change of clothes too along with my toiletry bag, knowing that I was not going to leave his side. Edward hated the runny eggs they gave him for breakfast so I got permission to let him eat something from outside of the hospital.

Our friends leave for the night and I go into the attached bathroom to change into my pajamas, also giving Edward time to pee in his fancy plastic urinal. He was so mortified when the nurse showed it to him. But anything was better to him than being catheterized. Once I am finished getting ready for bed, I start to set up a recliner with the sheets and blanket.

"Love, what are you doing?" Edward asks.

"I am getting the recliner set up for me to sleep. Why?"

"You don't need it. Come here." He scoots over a little in his bed and pats the empty space.

"Honey, you need your rest and I do not want to get in the way." I whisper, even though I want nothing more than to be in his arms.

"Nonsense. Get that cute ass in this bed now." He gives me a stern look, but I catch the smirk appearing.

I climb into his bed, mindful not to pull on any of his cords. He wraps his arm around me and I cannot help but snuggle into his side. He kisses me on the top of my head. The reality of the last two days comes crashing down on me and a couple traitor tears escape my eyes. Of course Edward catches on.

"Bella. Honey are you okay?" He lifts my face under my chin forcing me to look at him. He brushes a couple tears off my cheeks and kisses them.

"I just thought I was going to lose you and I am just overcome with relief and gratitude that you are okay. I love you so much Edward." I sniffle.

He smiles and tenderly kisses my lips. "I am not going anywhere Bella. I love you too much to leave you in any way."

He runs his hand though my hair and I put my head back onto his chest. His other hand gently rubs my back, soothing me to sleep.

Edward is released from the hospital and we catch a direct flight home. He gets a little pissed that no one will let him carry his luggage or mine. My only answer to him is 'get over it'.

Once we land in Austin I have the gang drop us off at my house. It doesn't take Edward long to agree to stay with me so I can nurse him back to health. Alice and Jasper bring over some clothes and stuff for Edward. They stay with him so I can run some errands. Picking up his meds, hitting the grocery store and a little detour to a place called Cyndie's. He will shit when he sees what I bought from the lingerie place. I take him to the doctor after the first week back for a check-up and to get the six stitches removed.

The second week seems to fly by. It is so wonderful having Edward living with me. I adore waking up in the morning lying in his arms. I make him breakfast every day and he helps me with lunch and dinner. Emmett, Rose, Alice and Jasper come over regularly to watch TV, movies, play cards or just eat.

I get a lot of writing done too, even though I catch myself looking at Edward sleeping like a baby on the couch taking little naps. Edward and I go to his team's practices and games so he can still be a part of the team even though he cannot play. He says it is so weird watching the game from the side line. But he does get a kick being next to me as I get crazy yelling and screaming during the games.

Edward is getting restless by the end of the second week. He takes Max and Gracie with him on his runs. They just love the hell out of him. I am getting anxious knowing he will be fully healthy soon and will leave to go back to his place. I really am going to miss him.

Alice talks us all into going to the Broken Spoke for some dancing. Alice decides to play Bella Barbie, so the men folk head to the dance hall to get us a good table. The band tonight covers songs from the big name country singers and I cannot wait. It is going to be so much fun.

While dolling me up Alice catches me drift off into my thoughts.

"Bella, what has you so upset? And don't try to bullshit me, I know you too well." Alice pokes me in the arm.

I laugh because she is one hundred percent correct. She just knows things. "Alice, I am just upset because Edward will be as good as new soon and then he won't have to stay with me. I'm just going to miss him."

"Bells, just ask him to move in with you."

I give her a look like she is crazy, even though my heart leaps at the idea of him being a permanent fixture in my house. "Alice, we have only been together for about a month. Isn't moving together in a little fast?"

"Pshh Bella. Welcome to the year 2010. You two love each other. You are together all the time as it is. I know he would jump at the chance to live with you if you asked. Just go for it. Carpe diem."

"You are right Alice. What am I afraid of?" I smile.

"Of course I am right. I just know it will be fantastic." She taps her finger against her temple and giggles.

After my hair and light makeup is finished, I dress in my daisy duke shorts, red and white checkered button up shirt, tied in a knot in the front showing my belly, my black cowboy boots, finished off with my black cowboy hat. With a final glance in the mirror, I know I am going to knock my man off his feet.

Rose and Alice look just as sexy and we laugh on the drive over betting on how long it will take for our men to attack us. I also have a little surprise for Edward when we get back to my house later. It is going to be a great night.

**EPOV**

Jasper, Emmett and I sit at a table at the Broken Spoke bullshitting while we wait for our women to arrive. They update me on the things I have missed since being away from the game. It has been nice to still be a part of everything even though I haven't been playing. I start back practicing next week.

Living with Bella has been one of the highlights of my life. I am sick over the thought of having to move back to my place with Jasper. I don't know if I will be able to sleep without her by my side every night. I want to beg her to live with me but it is crazy to move her and her two dogs in with Jasper and me. And I do not want to be a douche and invite myself to move in with her.

We are getting more impatient as time seems to crawl without the girls. I am watching the door like a hawk.

"Calm down Edward. They will be here soon." Emmett laughs as he pats me on the back.

Jasper heads to the bar to get more beer and that is when I spot her. The band is playing Travis Tritt's 'TROUBLE' when she walks through the door. And SHIT FIRE does it fit the way my woman looks.

**Well hello T-R-O-U-B-L-E**

**Tell me what in the world you`re doin' A-L-O-N-E**

**Yeah say hey good L double O-K-I-N-G**

**Well I smell T-R-O-U-B-L-E**

Bella is a walking vixen in boots. Her outfit should be outlawed. I am rock hard in my jeans. I have never seen such small jean shorts before and she is tempting me beyond reason showing that little sliver of belly under the knot of her shirt. FUCK...JUST FUCK...

Emmett sees me stuck and follows my line of sight. "Holy shit Edward. Look at them."

"I know man." I immediately get out of my chair and make my way to Bella. I need her now. It is like a magnet force. I must touch her. She is looking around the bar and she smiles when our eyes meet.

**Cause mama never told me 'bout nothing like Y-O-U**

**bet you're mama musta been another good lookin' honey to**

**Hey good L double O-K-I-N-G**

**Well I smell T-R-O-U-B-L-E**

I grab her into my arms as soon as I can reach her. I lean down to her ear. "Shit Bella. You look glorious. I want to fuck you right here until you cannot remember your name." I lick her earlobe before I pull it between my teeth and nibble on it.

**Well a sweet talkin', sexy walkin', honky tonkin' baby**

**The men are gonna love ya and the women gonna hate ya**

**Remindin' them of everything they're never gonna be**

**May be the beginning of the world war three**

Her breath hitches but she quickly recovers. She purrs in my ear. "Edward, dance with me first. I have plans for you later lover." She pulls away from me and just smiles. She takes me by the hand and we walk to our table. Emmett has Rose on his lap and Jasper has Alice's chair flush with his with his arm around her. After a few beers we hit the dance floor.

Soon we are sweaty from dancing and we are all having a great time. I notice Emmett and Rose are three sheets to the wind. Bella and I have had a few but neither of us are wasted. Alice and Jasper are in between the rest of us. Alice keeps giggling as Jasper spins her around the floor.

The band announces that they are going to slow things down a bit and I am ready to hold my girl in my arms and slow dance with her. The band begins with Garth Brooks' song 'When you come back to me again' and for some reason I am overcome with emotions.

Bella removes her hat, as do I, and we wrap our arms around each other. My entire world feels perfect in this moment. I have the love of my existence in my arms and I feel absolutely whole for the first time in my life. My empty hand holds Bella's head gently to my chest, with my fingers buried in her silky locks. Her empty hand is on my back clutching me like she is holding on for her life.

When the song changes to Keith Urban's 'Only you can love me this way', I cannot stop my eyes from stinging. I know I am where I belong.

**Well, I know there's a reason**

**And I know there's a rhyme**

**We were meant to be together**

**And that's why**

**We can roll with the punches**

**We can stroll hand in hand**

**And when I say it's forever**

**You understand**

**That you're always in my heart**

**You're always on my mind**

**But when it all becomes too much**

**You're never far behind**

Bella is my future and I cannot wait to live my life with her. I feel like crying for the first time in years. I want to tell her everything I am feeling. But all I can seem to voice is "Bella." My words get stuck as I hold in my tears of overwhelming joy.

**And there's no one**

**That comes close to you**

**Could ever take your place**

**'Cause only you can love me this way**

**I could have turned a different corner**

**I could have gone another place**

**Then I'd of never had this feeling**

**That I feel today, yeah**

Bella pulls away from my chest and I look into her melted chocolate eyes. Her cheeks sparkle in the glittery light reflecting from the shimmers from the disco ball hanging from the ceiling. I kiss her cheeks and she whispers. "Edward, I love you so much."

I bring her lips to mine and pour everything I am feeling into this kiss. All the love in my heart. Every future plan. My entire existence. "I love you my Bella. Forever."

She places her head back on my chest and we sway to the music. She leans her head back up and pulls my head down so her lips are next to my ear. "Edward. Move in with me. Live with me. Stay with me."

**And you're always in my heart**

**Always on my mind**

**When it all becomes too much**

**You're never far behind**

**And there's no one**

**That comes close to you**

**Could ever take your place**

**'Cause only you can love me this way**

My heart is beating wildly from my chest. "I would love to Bella. I never want to leave your side."

Her eyes light up and after a small kiss she resumes her place against my body while the song finishes. I fell like I am floating I am so unbelievably happy.

The band starts to pick up the pace with Josh Turner's 'Why don't we just dance' and soon we are laughing as we spin around the floor. After a few more songs we decide to call it a night. Truth be told, I need to get her home. I need to feel her skin against mine and I ache to be buried deep inside of her.

Bella and I take my car home and Jasper drives the rest of the gang home. We are quiet in the car, but hold hands the entire way. It is a comfortable silence, just happy to be where we are, together.

We arrive at Bella's home. Home. Such a perfect word. While she is unlocking the door I cannot stop myself from holding her against my body from behind and laying kisses up her neck.

"Edward, can you let Gracie and Max out to go potty and then meet me in our bedroom?" Bella purrs into my ear.

My dick has just hardened even more than it has been all night. "You got it love." I kiss her lips and smack her on the ass before she heads upstairs.

"Here they come." Bella yells down the stairs. Once she lets the dogs out of their cage they come barreling down the stairs to me, jumping and licking all over me, begging for some lovin'. It is such a great feeling having these two in my life. They are so funny and love unconditionally. Gracie is wrapped around my finger and Max has warmed up to me considerably. It might have something to do with me sharing my bacon with him at breakfast. Hey, you gotta do what you can.

After about twenty minutes of watching the two of them sniff the ground to find the perfect place to piss, they come back into the house. I make sure they have food and water and I give them both a chewy bone.

My heartbeat picks up as I slowly make my way up the stairs to our room. God the things that are running through my brain. The ways I want to bring her pleasure.

The bedroom door is shut so I softly knock on it. "Come in my lover." She purrs from the other side.

I slowly open the door and my jaw hits the floor. Bella is standing at the end of her bed, dressed in a nurses outfit. FUCK ME!!!!!

"Hello Mr. Cullen. I am your nurse for the evening and I am here to make sure all your needs are well taken care of."

Oh my lord in heaven. It is taking all my will power not to cum in my pants like a fourteen year old. "Oh nurse Swan, I am looking forward to your assistance."

My eyes cannot stop from scanning the goddess in front of me. From top to bottom she is a walking sex dream. A little nurses cap in her long, wavy mahogany hair. Her makeup is touched up to make her eyes look darker and more sultry. Her lips are red and luscious. Her white nurses dress has a zipper from top to bottom in the front and it is unzipped enough at her tits so they are pushing up and out begging for my face to be buried in them. The dress is tight, hugging every curve of her body. She is wearing thigh high stockings and white stilettos on her feet. Lord in heaven help me now. My heart is racing and I can feel my heartbeat in my dick I am so hard.

"Mr. Cullen, please undress and lay on the bed so I can begin my examination." She walks forward and takes my hands leading me to the bed. I remove my boots before I slowly unbutton my shirt and let it fall from my arms to the floor. I take my time unbuttoning my jeans, and little by little lower them and my boxers to the floor. I step out of them removing my socks at the same time and kick everything to the side.

I smile when I hear her breath hitch at the sight of me standing naked and erect in front of her. I crawl on the bed and lay on my back on the side of the bed closest to her.

Bella saunters over to me and stands at the side of the bed. "Oh Mr. Cullen, I see you have a rather large problem. Would you like some help with that?" She licks her lips as she stares at my dick, standing tall for her alone.

"Oh yes Nurse Swan. I am in desperate need of some assistance."

She leans forward and her tits squeeze even more from her dress. Her soft hand wraps around my dick and she gently strokes me. My eyes roll back when her other hand massages my balls.

"Is this helping Mr. Cullen?" She whispers.

I try to make a coherent sentence but all I can manage is "More".

She leans further down and licks my head, removing the precum that has accumulated there. My hips jerk up from the bed and she giggles. "Oh Mr. Cullen, I know exactly what you need. Please sit back and try to relax."

Bella takes me fulling into her mouth and I whimper. Oh my God it is soooo good. She doesn't tease at all. She sucks hard on my dick, licking my shaft from base to tip. My balls tighten as my cock hits the back of her throat over and over. Watching my cock slide in and out of her mouth is a sight I will never forget. It is so erotic and sexy. I feed my hand in her hair, holding it back so I can watch her.

"So fucking good." Is all I can say as my breath is panting at an alarming rate. I am trying to hold my orgasm back, wanting this feeling to last forever, but my girl is having none of that. She grazes her teeth up my shaft as she sucks hard, hollowing out her cheeks, and that is the end for me.

"Bella! OH FUCK!" I yell as unload in her hot little mouth. She swallows every bit and licks me clean. My body feels like jello I came so hard.

"Mr. Cullen. It seems you are feeling much better now. Am I right?" I look up to Bella and I smile seeing the sexy smirk on her face.

"Oh Nurse Swan, I am feeling much much better, thank you. I believe it is time for me to make my payment now for your serves." I grin as I sit up.

I drop my legs over the side of the bed and pull her to stand in between them. I run my hands up and down her body. "Oh nurse, you look so fuckhot in your uniform. Oh the things I want to do to you."

I run my fingers over her collarbones and down between the swell of her breasts. I take the zipper in my fingers and slowly lower it revealing her plump tits. I stop long enough to suck each nipple into my mouth. Her fingers latch into my hair and she whimpers.

I continue lowering the zipper and whimper myself as I find her sans panties. Her glistening pussy is begging for my attention. Once the uniform is open completely, I run my hands up and down her body. Her breasts feel so good in my hands as I squeeze them in my fingers. The curve of her hips and smoothness of her stomach makes my dick stir even more than it was. I reach behind her and grab her ass, kneading it. It is firm yet so soft. One hand slides around her hip and my fingers slip in between her pussy lips. I moan when my fingers are in her hot wet heat. I slide my fingers over her clit making her cry and her hips jerk. I gently slip one finger inside of her while my thumb rubs her clit.

Her fingers tighten in my hair as she cries out. My mouth latches onto her breast while I work her with my hand. No teasing for my girl, just pleasure.

"Oh Fuck Edward!" She cries out.

"That's it baby. Let me make you feel good." I whisper as I lick between her succulent breasts while switching tits.

I work her fast and steady until she is screaming my name. Seeing her knees weaken, I hold her against me. I stand as I lick her juices from my fingers and she quivers in my arms watching me. I run my hands up her body and lower her uniform from her arms and drop it to the floor. I reach up and unpin the little hat from her hair, dropping it onto the pile of discarded clothes, letting her breath return to normal.

She looks up to me and attacks my lips with hers. Her hands latch onto my ass and she grinds her body into mine. "Take me now lover." She breathes into my mouth.

I lift her up and place her on the bed. I groan looking at the gorgeous sight in front of me. Bella, flushed and naked, apart from the white thigh high stockings and stilettos. She raises her knees into the air placing her feet flat onto the bed, opening herself to my view. She is pink and wet and begging for my cock. She runs her hands down her body, stopping at her tits to squeeze them and pinch her nipples. They travel lower and she uses one hand to open her lips to me and the other tease her clit until she inserts a finger inside. My dick is standing hard again yelling at me that it should be him in there instead of her finger. And I agree completely.

"I am ready for you my love." She pants.

I crawl on top of her and kiss my way up her legs. I place an open mouth kiss over her mound slipping my tongue between her folds before I continue my way up her body. I stop to suck on her nipples until a little growl escapes her and she bucks her hips into me demanding action. I smile against her flesh as I continue to suck on her neck, her jaw and finally her lips. Our kisses are hungry and passionate.

I slide my dick between her legs and into her body. I want to cry at the perfection of our fit, as if we were created for each other. I move slowly in and out of her hot cavern. She moans with every intake, holding onto my hips pulling me closer. Quickly her pussy walls clamp onto my dick and she screams my name. She looks so glorious under me, flushed and panting.

Bella kisses me softly. "I have another surprise for you lover."

I slow down as she reaches for the end table drawer and pulls out a bottle of lube. My mind is racing a thousand miles a minute. She must see the question on my face and she blushes.

"I thought we could try something new. If you want. We don't have to." She seems embarrassed and I will have none of that.

I quickly kiss her hard before I remove myself from her body and sit up. "Bella, I would love to try anything and everything with you. Remember, we are learning together. I want to make you feel good." I lightly run my hands down her body.

She sits up kisses me again. "I was thinking of you taking me here." She takes my hand and guides it to her back hole. I swear I could cum just thinking about it.

"Oh God Bella. You have no idea what you do to me, do you?"

I grab a pillow and place it under her ass, lifting her in the air. I need to remember to do this the next time I go down on her. She is sitting so pretty for me. I take the lube from her hand and put some on my fingers. I take my fingers and slip them between her lips, moving over her clit, down to circle her vagina, before I make my way to her little puckered hole. I rub over her hole, gently adding pressure. I lean over her and suck a nipple into my mouth as I add more pressure and her body lets my finger in. Her body tenses a little and I suck harder on her nipple before I bite it. She cries out and fastens her fingers into my hair tightly. I gradually pump my finger in and out of her body. She start to breath harder and moves her hips.

I add a second finger and continue to work her hot body. I kiss down her stomach to her pussy. I lick her clit and she grabs her tits in her hands and starts squeezing them. I suck on her clit before I put my tongue inside of her pussy. She cries out and hot fluid flows onto my tongue.

"Oh God Edward. I want you in me now. Please baby." She cries. I tenderly remove my fingers. I take the lube and coat my painfully hard dick with it. I lean over her flushed body taking my dick in my hand and guiding it to her back hole.

"Relax baby." I whisper as I lick and suck on her nipples again. I push forward, trying not to cause my angel any pain. My head pops through and I swear I could cum right now. I stop and take a deep breath.

"Are you okay Edward?" Bella asks.

"Oh Bella. You feel so good. I am trying not to cum on my first thrust."

She smiles and pulls me in for a kiss. "I love you Edward."

"I love you too Bella." I push in farther and we collectively moan. Fuck she is so tight and hot. I am not going to last long.

I begin a slow deep rhythm and it is not long before I feel my orgasm pending. I really want her there too. I move one of my hands down her body to her pussy. I flick her clit before I slip a finger inside of her. She screams and her hips rise. I continue moving my finger inside of her and rub on her clit with the ball of my hand. Quickly her core squeezes my finger and her ass tightens around my dick and I cannot hold back anymore.

My head falls back and I yell into the air. "OH FUCK BELLA YES!" I fill her ass with my seed as her body drenches my hand with her sweet juices. We are both panting for air, but smiling at each other. I tenderly remove myself from her body and fall onto her. She wraps her arms around me, kicks her shoes off then wraps her legs around me too.

When I try to move off of her she stops me. "Wait. I just want to feel you on me."

I kiss her neck. "God I love you Bella. Thank you."

She giggles. "Thank you Edward. I love you."

We softly kiss before we walk into the bathroom and take a quiet bath together. We wash each other, taking great care to be gentle and loving. We dry each other off and snuggle into bed.

After a soft sigh, Bella asks. "When do you want to move your stuff in Edward?"

"Yesterday." I respond and we both laugh. "No, seriously Bella. I can move my stuff in as soon as possible. You are my home. Wherever you are is my home. I love you Bella. More than you'll ever know."

"As soon as possible sounds good to me too Edward. And I feel the same way about you. As long as you and I are together, I am home. I love you beyond reason."

We fall asleep wrapped in each others arms.

* * *

**A/N: I want to thank you for continuing to follow my story and apologize profusely for my absence. I am getting used to the new house, work and being pregnant. So many things make me cry like a baby. And I am currently fighting a cold, which really sucks when you cannot dose yourself up with happy drugs to kill the virus. But my little jellybean is worth the pain. Now ask me that question when I have a three year old terror running around the house.**

**=) HAHAHA!! Love you all!!!**


End file.
